


The Ishvalen Alchemist

by Vildtiger



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Amnesia, Brother relationship, Family, Feelings, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vildtiger/pseuds/Vildtiger
Summary: After Alphonse returns from Xing, he tells Scar about a man with the same array as him on the left arm, right one missing, and resembles him in appearance. Scar knows only one person has those traits, and that is his older brother. the first alchemist of Ishval.a story where Scar's brother survived the Ishvalen War.





	1. Shade

**Author's Note:**

> **if there is one character I adore and wishes had more screentime in both Manga and Brotherhood, it gotta be Scar's brother. and there is unfortunately not much fanart or stories about him either, so I decided to write a story.  
> **  
>  this story happens in the Brotherhood/manga universe. about three years after the Promise Day. some of the characters might become a bit Oc, but I will try my hardest not to make that happen.
> 
>  
> 
> **enjoy the story!**

Deep inside a forest made solely out from bamboo, a group of four sit in cover for the heavy rain at times falling in such a place as Xing.  
A man in the mid-thirties with glasses and light brown hair, comments somewhat relieved. "Man, good thing the two of you can alchemy, otherwise we would've been soaked in seconds." His partner, a black, somewhat chubby man nods in agreement.

One of the two who transmuted this makeshift cover for the rain smiles weakly, he's a young man with bright blond hair and eyes. "Can't have we end up with a cold when we're this close to the Wang clan." He would like to be presentable for one of the oldest daughters of the late emperor. He blinks and the smile fades when he notices that the only female in the group, who also happens to be his girlfriend and a princess of the former emperor as well. She has a quite troubled look on her face. "What's wrong Mei?" He asks her worried, knowing from past experience that the many families don't fancy one another one bit, that should've changed when Lin took the throne. Now the families are supposed to be friendly against one another. But he guesses old rivalry dies hard. "Are you worried about the Wang clan?"

Mei nods seriously, her pet panda Xiao-Mei copies her movements as the teenager explains the three others. "The Wang clan has long been the emperor's favorite clan and his favorite daughter. Many were sure that Li Wang would claim the title as empress, but I am happy she didn't. what I heard: the Wang clan flourish on conflicts with the neighborhood clans." So the princess of that clan must be just as bad right?

"Guess we can't expect much of a warm welcome then," the black cubby man, named Jerso muses and his partner Zampano asks the girl. "Can't we simply visit some of the other clans instead?"

Mei shakes her head. "No, the Wang has one of the best Alkahestry scrolls about the dragon pulse." She figured this place might help since she has so far failed making Alphonse understand her way of reading the life flow of the earth. She does not like going, but hopefully, the Wang clan has eased up on their hostile behavior now that the new emperor protects her clan.

Suddenly a scream echoes through the forest, making the group snap their attention towards where the sound came from. Zampano, the one closet to the opening of the cover looks out and spots a young child fleeing from three people who are dressed very closely to Lan Fan; the bodyguard of the now emperor, but it is clear those three people are not Lan Fan since all of them are male and out for blood.

"Assassins!" Mei tells them horrified and from how they are chasing this child it is clear this child must be a close relative of the Wang clan chief.

Alphonse springs to action. "We gotta help her!" Chases the three assassins who try to kill this defenseless and very horrified child. Zampano, Jerso, and Mei quickly follow.  
Alphonse claps his hands and uses his alchemy to make a cluster of the bamboo whack one of the assassins before those guys could recover, Mei kicks him hard over the head; knocking him out. The two others notice it but don't stop their chase to this defenseless child. Jerso chooses to risk it and transforms into his chimera form of a yellow frog and uses his extremely sticky saliva to catch and trap the second one, but they are unable to catch the third who swiftly jumps over to the child, catches her and pulls out the knife. the child screams in terror but is unable to get away.

However, before he can finish the task. A beaming sound of alchemy, followed by the earth itself attacks the assassin, throwing him away from the crying child to then get trapped by the palm of a man with the left arm sparking of alchemy. Alphonse freezes up when he spots a very familiar tattoo array on this newcomers left arm: it looks a tad too familiar to Scar's for comfort. Could this be? No, Scar should still be in Ishval along with Miles. The man slams the assassin onto the ground and transmutes the ground around the assassin, trapping him.  
"Daddy!" The child calls and runs crying over to the man who pulls her into a hug. The group notice that this man has silver hair and brown skin, but the damning proof of what he really is gets revealed when the man turns to them with those striking red eyes, slightly hidden by a pair of glasses. "Thank you for saving my daughter." The red eyes land on the transformed Jerso. "... whatever you are."

"No problem, mister," Jerso replies, a bit surprised how calmly this man takes his chimera form. And Zampano asks the man. "Say, what's an Ishvalen doing this far East?"

The Ishvalen blinks. "Ishvalen?" Now it's the group turn to blink in confusion and Jerso mutter to the others. "Should be one, brown skin and red eyes, no doubt about it."

"If you say I'm an Ishvalen, then I take your words for it." The man tells them with a shrug, catching the group rather by surprise and he explains them. "You see, I don't have any memories about my former life. Name's Shade; at least for now." And he offers them his right hand—his automail hand.

Alphonse shakes it. "Nice to meet you Shade, I'm Alphonse Elric."

"I'm Mei Chang." Mei bows in her sign of a hello, to then nod at the panda on her shoulder. "And this is Xiao-Mei."

"Zampano."

"Jerso." The frog chimera turns back into human, making the also red-eyed child stares at him in awe.

Shade gives the two chimeras a respectfully nod before asking them. "So, where are you heading?"

"to the Wang clan, I was hoping to ask them to enter their library," Alphonse replies.

"What a coincidence," Shade laughs lightly. "I happen to live there. I'm sure I can put in a good word for you." He lifts his daughter up on his shoulders, telling them. "You four have after all saved the daughter of the Wang princess."

"Princess?!" They exclaim in shock, with Mei remarking in realization. "That explains why those assassins tried to kill her. "

Shade nods, "yes." His expression turning sad. "The assassins have been very set on removing the main source of the Wang clan's power." Eyeing the small girl half sleeping up against his head. "The chief has been reluctant on giving my girl any protection, more set on protecting his own daughters since they too are in danger now the new emperor soon will choose his wives. So I have been forced to step up as her personal bodyguard, which isn't easy as I have no training in combat."

"Man, that's harsh." Jerso muses, he glances back to the still trapped assassin. "At least you make up for it in alchemy."

Shade smiles proudly hearing this, but quickly brushes it aside, telling the group. "Anyway, I am sure the chief will let you stay. Just..." His eyes land on Mei, "Don't tell him what clan you're from: he's still very touchy about that subject."

Mei nods that she understands. They follow Shade back to the village, here he returns his daughter to what Alphonse presume is the girl's mother, but reconsider when Shade shows no signs of affection towards that woman as he does his daughter and this other pale skinned and green eyes girl there is a few years younger than him.

"This is my second daughter." Shade introduces her, putting his automail arm on her shoulder. "Selena, this is Alphonse, Mei, Zampano, and Jerso." He introduces his teenager daughter to the group. "They saved your younger sister from the assassins."

And that made them alright in her book. "Thank you very much." She says, giving them a respectful bow before turning to her father. "Dad, when those assassins attacked; they blow up half our house..."

Shade nods and asks the group for their patience, "I need to fix the house-"

"I can help." Alphonse offers, explaining he too is an alchemist. Shade seems very fascinated in that and asks. "What kind of alchemy? I figure yours aren't from Xing since you wish to study here."

"I'm using alchemy from Amestris" Alphonse replies, his smile fades when Shade suddenly gets a faraway look in his eyes. "Shade?"

"Hm?" the man blinks, then realizes he has been spacing out. "Oh, sorry about that." He gestures for Alphonse to follow him.

The blond boy glances up to the man, wondering if Shade spaced out because he recognized the name. "Did what I said sound familiar to you?"

"Must admit it did." Shade replies thoughtful, the red meeting the yellow as the man asks. "I presume it's because I was originally from that place?"

"Ishval is part of Amestris yes," Alphonse says.  
They stop at the place where the assassins have blown themselves inside, Shade puts his left arm on the blown up wall, revealing the white tattoos on it again. Alphonse just has to ask about it. "It's a very unusual tattoo you have." And claps his hands together; helping the man to fix the damage with alchemy.

Shade lifts his left arm, giving the tattoo on it a somewhat proud but also question look. "yes, I have it as long as I remember. Took me a while to fully understand it; it's the only remaining part of my past." He lowers his arm, hiding underneath the sleeves once again. And speaking about alchemy. "You too have a very unusual alchemy; never seen one perform alchemy without a transmutation circle- or array."

Alphonse chuckles but doesn't explain why he can do it, simply agreeing that his ability to perform alchemy by clapping his hands does come in handy. And can't help but laugh when Shade remarks. "It's not like I'm dealing with that problem," waving his left arm and so true. Like Alphonse and others who can do alchemy without a circle still needs to clap their hands before touching the ground or whatever objects they want to transmute, Shade here can simply touch it... just like Scar did. This is getting too similar to be a coincidence, guess he has to ask Scar about this when he returns back to Amestris. It's not like Shade here can tell him anything as long he doesn't have any memories about his past or how he got that array.

"Anyway, let me introduces you to Tai Wang." Shade changes the subject, leading the blond boy away from his house. "Hopefully the father of his granddaughter and personal healer words holds some supremacy to him."

So Shade is the healer of this village? It doesn't really surprises Alphonse since Xing's alchemy is specialized in the medical.  
As promised, Shade takes Alphonse and Mei to the chief's mansion, Zampano and Jerso don't follow, instead deciding to check out the local bar.  
The house of the chief is incredible, Alphonse admits that it's very spacious and had a lot of art about this tribe being proud warriors with all the weapons, armors and statues of dragons decorating the rooms. But there is something there confuses Alphonse. "Why aren't you and your family living here?" He asks Shade, after all, this man is the father to the princess's daughter; the granddaughter of the chief.

"That's a bit complicated." Shade muses sheepishly, they pass by a pair of lovely dressed women. Alphonse and Mei notice the dirty look they give the Ishvalen. Away from their range, Shade explains them. "Long story short, the princess fell in love with a complete stranger who has nothing to offer her or the family. But since she was the princess of the former emperor, I gained a lot of status marrying her, so all Tai could do was keep us away from his so-called palace."

"Hang on, the way you speak about your wife," Mei notices how he said was and fears the worst from how sad Shade suddenly looks.

He sigh sadly, "guess there's no point hiding it... my wife got assassinated about a year back."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Alphonse muses, knowing far too well how much it hurt losing someone.

Shade simply nods and with a somberly, "please do not speak unless asked." And opens the door leading into the chief's hall. He tells one of the many servants for his reason coming and about five minutes later. A very broad shouldered but also quite obese man arrives inside the hall, giving Shade an annoyed look. "And what do I owe you this visit, Shade?"

"Your granddaughter got attacked about an hour ago." Shade tells the man hard, not hiding his anger of the lack of protection around his daughter. "And if it hadn't been for this young man and woman, then she would've died."

The chief looks genuinely shocked hearing this, but that expression quickly turns into a scowl aimed at the Ishvalen. "And what the hell were you doing while that happen?"

"The assassins knocked me out." Shade replies, adding in a hard matter of fact. "Honestly you should've expected it, I have told you countless of times that I am not a fighter. Yes, I will protect her with my life, but that's not enough against trained assassins."

"Fine, I will give you two of my most loyal and trained bodyguards."

"thank you, my lord."

"They will only protect her, not a foreigner like you nor that ghost of a second daughter of yours."

"Of course," Shade says calmly, but his eyes reveal his true feelings about this. Alphonse must admit that he is impressed how collected this man is even when insulted right at his face. "There is one more request I would like."  
The chief sends the Ishvalen a disproving stare but lets the man speak. "These two saved your granddaughter out from the goodness of their hearts, in return for their noble intentions I ask they are granted permission enter the Wang clans library."

"And for what purpose may I ask?" The chief eyes Alphonse and Mei suspiciously, Mei takes a step forward, keeping her head down in a sign of respect even though her entire being screams at her to attack this potential threat to her family. "We're simply asking for the scrolls and books about the dragon's pulse."  
The chief watches them in silence for a painfully long time, then with a sigh. "Permission granted." Waving them off "I will send the materials to Shade's house. Since you already seem acquaintance, you can stay with him as long you're here."

Shade bows, the two others does as well and they leave the room. When out and away from anyone's hearing range, Shade muses. "That went better than expected, usually I have to fight with him about anything."

"Has he always been this harsh against you?" Mei asks.

"No." Shade shakes his head, "it only began when Li and I married without his consent. it worsen when she got killed: he still blames me for her death." Shaking his head and the still looming depression over having lost his beloved wife. "Anyway, let's get the four of you settled in. Fortunately, the chief has been kind enough handing my family a house with plenty of spare rooms."

"This dosen't bother you?" Alphonse asks worried, he's not sure if he would like it if someone practically forced him to house a bunch of strangers, but Shade here doesn't seem too bombed out about it. "It's not every day I get visitors, it'll be nice using all of those rooms for a chance." Adding with a smirk, "I can always transmute you to the ground if you do anything stupid."

Alphonse and Mei believe him on that one, they are both glad Shade has accepted them into his home. He seems like a nice guy. After have fetched the two human chimeras and Shade shown each of their rooms, the Ishvalen asks one of the servants of the house to cook them some food, explaining the guests. "I may be a brilliant alchemist, but I can't cook a decent meal even if my life depended on it."

"Guess the term 'alchemy's coming from a cookbook' doesn't apply to you." Alphonse laughs lightly.

Selena walks over to them, telling them cheeky. "Dad learned all his alchemy from old dusty books and old dusty people."

"Manners Selena." Shade scowls her, although very halfhearted. Turning back to the guests, "speaking about books, I am sure the books you requested will come tomorrow. You can borrow my office for your study- as long you do not mess with any of my research notes."

"you don't have to," Alphonse says embarrassed he and Mei will be robbing this man of his study room. "We can find somewhere else to study."

Shade merely shrugs casually, "hey, it's the least I can do for the people who saved my daughter—which reminds me: I better go and check on her." And leaves the room.

"Is it just me or does Shade looks a bit like Scar?" Zampano asks quietly to the others, making sure that Selena doesn't hear them.

Alphonse sends a quick glance to the room where Shade is speaking softly to his youngest daughter, at the moment having his left arm lifted in a way so the sleeve is down and revealing the array there looks very much like Scar's. That and Shade has some of Scar's traits in appearance. "I have noticed it as well, but it can just be a coincidence." He muses to the chimera.

"But what if it isn't?" Mei quietly counters, unlike the others she knows a lot more about the man is known as Scar and meeting an Ishvalen with the same array of Alkahesty and Alchemy mixed together, plus missing the same arm that Scar got from his deceased brother. Could this really be him? could he have survived?

Alphonse might not know the detail about the right arm, but he can see the familiarities between the two and is planning on paying Scar a visit when he returns to Amestris again.


	2. The solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May comes up with a solution to Shade's problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **the second chapter here, it is mostly from Selena's point of view, so you guys know what kind of character she is. fun fact, Selena is actually a rather old OC of mine, I used her once to a former FMA story but when I realized that story didn't work, I changed a few things and put her in here. think this new role suits her better.  
>  and I do apologize if I got something wrong about her condition, I can only read about it since I don't know any people with albinism.**
> 
> **to capn_hoozits: I am glad you like the story so far. and true, Scar's brother really needs more anttention. I think he's not getting it because he only showed up in a few flashbacks.**
> 
> **for the rest of you- enjoy the story**

Alphonse and his friends have now been living with Shade for about a month, and they have gotten quite good friends with the amnesia Ishvalen. Shade is a friendly and very smart person, always willing to help Alphonse to understand the study of the dragon pulse if Mei has trouble explaining it correctly. Selena often study alongside with them, mostly because she doesn't really have any friends in the village thanks to her albinism condition. "Many people of the Yang clan call me a ghost." She explains Alphonse and Mei when they had asked her to tell a bit more about herself when it became apparent that she isn't biology related to Shade but doesn't have a drop of Xingese blood in her like Shade's youngest daughter. In fact, Selena is pure Ishvalen, which did come as a great surprise by the Ametrians.  
The pale skinned girl shoots an irritated stare towards her younger sister, once again their father is checking on her. "That name suits me... I often feel like one from how much time daddy has to spend on Harika... doubt he even will notices if I disappear..."

"Of course he will notice." Mei retorts lightly, she and the others have all seen how much Shade cares for his two daughters. "He loves you."

"Then why does he spend more time with her than me?" She asks grumpy and leaves the table, "bet it's because she's his real daughter..."

"Poor Selena," Alphonse muses, watching the pale skinned girl hides inside her room. It is admittedly quite a surprise hearing that Selena isn't Shade's biology daughter, but that doesn't matter; the man still loves her as if she is. But sadly, with Harika sick all the time out from the stress of the constant assassination threats, Al doesn't think it will be fair to ask Shade stop being around the youngest all of the time. The younger girl needs his care and the comfort his appearance gives her.

About ten minutes later, Shade returns and right away notice who is missing from the scene. "Where's Selena?"

"In her room," Mei replies and Alphonse explains her reason to be in there. Shade lets out a deep tired sigh. "Should've known this has been affecting her as well- excuse me." And he heads into Selena's room. About five minutes later he returns back outside with a tearful— but trying very hard to hide it, Selena. Both daughter and father take a seat at the table with Shade doing his best given his oldest daughter some much-needed attention by teaching both her and Alphonse about the dragon pulse.  
Alphonse much admits that Shade makes a good teacher, knows exactly how to turn the explanation around so even Zampano and Jerso- which none has an understanding in alchemy can get a sense of what the man is talking about. Alphonse is glad to have met Shade, but there probably still go some time before he can sense this Chi flow many people of Xing can sense. Shade did say that it getting that ability require a lot of meditation since that would help sharpen the focus. Now Allophones knows what Mei tried to tell him (but utterly failed) back when he still was stuck in that armor.  
The lecture gets interrupted when Harika suddenly screams, sending Shade into action and storms to her room, but stops when the girl herself comes running out. "The black people are back!" She cries terrified, seeking cover behind her dad and the chimeras, bit to their own surprise.  
Alphonse and Mei are on their feet in seconds, ready to defend the family against the assassins, but it proves to not be necessary, for the people Harika mistook for assassins are actually her new bodyguards.

The youngest of them tries to calm the girl by explaining what they are for her. "Young mistress, we're not here to harm you. We're your—"

"Back off!" Shade snaps at the bodyguard, his glare makes them both take a step back. Alphonse in the other hand recognizes that protective look, one his older brother Edward wore when he protected Winry from Scar, which in turn made the back then killer freeze up. He wonders if Scar would recognize this man if they ever met.  
"Can't you see you're scaring her?" Shade asks them angrily, nodding to his daughter there is hiding behind the quite taken aback chimeras, seeing them as a way better protection than her protectors. Both bodyguards can see that, and that is a huge problem since it's their duty to protect her. Guess they have to stay out from sight until she gets used to them and they leave, guarding the house outside and on the roof.

Harika did calm slightly down with them gone, but the former attacks have really gotten to her. She refuses to leave her father's or hers self-proclaimed protectors side, crying and scanning the house all the time.  
Jerso places a hand on the young girl's head, telling her ensuring. "Don't worry, no harm will come to you little one." she nods slowly and dries away her tears, believing the chimera's words.

Later that evening, Selena watches her sister sleeping with their father sitting on the edge of the bed, working as a guard but does makes him unable do his own things, such as teaching their guests about Alkahestry. She feels angry, well more worried over her family's predicament, she is feeling quite useless that she cannot do anything to make things a little bit easier. Li did though, but she's dead... This place hasn't been the same ever since her second mother died.  
"Dad, we should leave." She tells her father seriously.

Shade doesn't answer her, just quietly putting a wet cloth on Harika's forehead, the young girl has once again come down with a fever from the constant stress she is dealing with.

Selena fists her hand, this isn't the first time they have this discussion, so she knows his reasoning. "If we stay, Harika will die!" She doesn't want to lose any more loved ones! She is sick and tired watching people die around her and she cannot do anything to stop it! She wants to cry out but restrains herself.

"She doesn't look so good" Jerso remarks, watching the sick girl trying but is having great trouble sleeping.

Shade sighs; he returns the bowl of water to one of the servants, asking them to leave before he turns to the chimera. "Harika has been like this ever since her mother..." He lowers his head for a moment, deciding to get to the point why he hasn't left this village and the constant threat of assassination. "But even if we did leave, where could we possibly go? The other clans are those after her, and I can't keep them alive out in the wilderness- that will be unfair for both of them." Looking way older than he is, Shade takes an off his glasses, revealing how frustrated he is about this whole situation. "Not to mention that the chief won't allow Harika's leaving. She is a great source of his power; whoever marries her is most likely to become the next chief of the Yang clan."

"So if she gets assassinated before marriage, then the clan will lose a great deal of its power?" Zampano asks to get this straight.  
Shade nods in a sad manner, telling them. "Trust me, I would've left a long time ago. But with no idea where to go and the chief won't allow a source of power leaving... well, as you can see: I am pretty restrained with my options."

"It's not fair..." Selena grumbles angrily. "I am allowed to leave, but dad and my sister are trapped in this stupid political power struggle."

Shade puts gently his metal hand on her shoulder, ensuring her softly. "It will get better, Harika is properly protected now, so she shouldn't be under threat anymore."

"True, but your kid fears her bodyguards." Jerso remarks, with Zampano pointing out with his gaze to the sleeping girl, "in fact; she prefers two chimeras over them." Causing the Ishvalen to let out a tired sigh.

Mei glances to the sleeping Harika, realizing that she maybe have gotten a relatively easy childhood since no one from the other clans has tried to kill her. Her clan has only been struggling in keeping what little power they had, but that's not really a problem anymore now Ling has become Xing's new ruler. Too bad old habits about how to get rid of potential opponents from other clans die hard. And especially since young Harika here is the daughter of one of the most powerful princesses of the former emperor. The Wang clan is actually as powerful as the Yao clan, maybe even more so. So getting rid of Harika by killing her will aid other, lower ranked clans to rise; her own included, but Mei can't make herself even consider that option. Shade has been so nice to them and even though Mei haven't done much interaction with Harika thanks to the girl's shyness but also paranoia, Mei has seen the loving of the girl when Harika interact with Zampano and Jerso, not one bit bothered by them being a chimera, in fact; Mei has a feeling this red-eyed girl finds their animal forms quite fascinating.  
But, Mei has figured there are other ways getting rid of an opponent, and she thinks Shade will not do many struggles with that second option. But she can't say it now, the bodyguards of Harika is most likely listing and they will tell the chief if they realize another princess is scheming to remove the Wang clan source of power.

That night, Mei sneaks out from her room and into Shade's study; all the time sure Harika's bodyguards won't spot her. Peeking inside the study, she finds Shade working on something, but looks too exhausted to work on it properly. Mei has a feeling that the man cannot really sleep either, so she is practically doing him a favor. She walks inside, making sure the Ishvalen spots her but before he can speak, she makes the sign to be quiet. He blinks but keeps his mouth shut. Mei hands him her idea, written in paper. He takes it and frowns of her suggestion; he hesitates for a long time, and then grabs himself another piece of paper, writing his answer. Mei feared this would happen, but she also figured that the Wang clan won't let their one day to be future chief's wife go this easily. So she reluctantly has to agree on his terms. With the agreement, she leaves the room and sneaks into the others, telling them about what is soon going to happen.  
Alphonse frowns deeply, no liking it one bit what Shade has to do. But he also knows that is any of them tries to help, the plan will fail.

They build on this plan throughout the week, pretending to be studying but in reality preparing for this plan of Mei and Shade.  
The day arrives, and Alphonse returns the scrolls back to the library and tells his goodbye to Shade. "I wish we didn't have to leave this way." He tells the man sadly, wish they could do more to help Shade, but the Ishvalen's mind is already made up and Alphonse has to respect that.  
Shade gives the four a simple smile, before turning with a sad look to his oldest daughter, handing her a turquoise green scarf. "This once belonged Li, she wanted you to have it. Said it brings the wearer courage."

Selena takes it but doesn't put in on, simply staring at her adoptive father with tears in her eyes. "Why can't you go with us?" She asks confused about why her second father won't leave with them, she doesn't want to lose him too.  
He gives her a weak smile but doesn't answer; instead, he gives her a tight hug, whispering something into her ears and with that, he returns to the house where the sleeping Harika is.  
Selena tries to follow, but Mei stops her. Reluctant Selena leaves along with the group, more than once looking back to the house where her sister's bodyguard watches them leave from the roof.  
She struggles not to burst into tears, confusions, and fear of why her father is doing this is threatened to make her break. But she can't, not when she promised him to be strong.

Shade stand at the window, watching the spot where the group left even it has been over two days since they left. His chest hurts of what had to be done, but he knows this will at least give them a better chance for life.  
"The lord is asking for his granddaughter's appearance." The youngest of the bodyguards tells him, waiting at the door. Shade nods slowly, he heads into Harika's room. Picks up the child and heads over to the palace, the bodyguards keep their safe distance all the time, knowing they will just scare the child. At the palace looking mansion, they do get in closer, mostly to ensure the chief that they are doing their job.  
Shade walks inside the meeting hall, and like always, reluctant hands over his daughter to her grandfather. Smiling the chief uncover the sheet covering his bit sick granddaughter, but it quickly fades when he realizes what the former husband to his daughter has done. "Seize him!" He commands, dropping the dummy onto the floor. Harika's bodyguards freeze for a second by the shock that Harika no longer is in the village and they, in turn, have failed to keep her safe. They quickly recover though and like three other guards, charges at the traitor to the mistress father. Shade lets out a battle cry, slamming his left hand onto the ground, making the whole room bend to his alchemy and will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **even Shade can be a badass when it is needed.  
>  I am unsure how much alchemy he can pull off, but I guess he can do a lot since Scar could do a lot of damage and he only allowed himself study the basic about his deconstruction arm. so try and imagine what someone who has a great understanding of alchemy can do with it.   
> maybe it's a good thing Shade is not a fighter.**
> 
> **comments are always welcome, even suggestions of what you would like to happen in this story.**
> 
> **till next time!**


	3. Surprisingly revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar comes to realize that his brother might still be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **I'm not much of a person of religion, but I do find a big fascinating in studying some of them and reading about different legends. what I write about Ishvalen religion is kinda taken from whatever I remember from what I have read of those religious legends and put my own touches into it- just like Scar's brother's alchemy!  
> **  
>  but don't hang me up what I write is cannon Ishvalen belief.
> 
>  
> 
> **to RemaSofiRuin: I read up about Automail in both Manga and anime, from how people of Xing recognized it but shocked it being used as a weapon. I say they do have automail, however only as an artificial limb. so my guess that Lan Fan got her new arm by an Amestrian Automail engineer.**
> 
>  
> 
> **enjoy the story.**

Far away from the Wang clan's main village, Selena is feeding her still sick from the lack of rest sister. Harika's paranoia hasn't decreased one bit now that her main source of protection is no longer nearby. "Where's daddy?" She keeps asking, and Selena all the time replies that daddy is no longer around, all the time struggling to keep her tears at bay.  
Alphonse and Mei walk over, helping the pale skinned girl taking care of her sister and comforting the now crying girl.

"Poor kids..." Jerso muses, watching the scene from a small distance along with his partner Zampano, "lost their home and father in one single day."

"Yeah, and Selena trying so darn hard being strong for her sister." The other chimera agrees, musing mostly to himself. "Hopefully we can find them a nice family in Ishval. They deserve a break."

"Harika won't be a problem, she looks like an Ishvalen, but," Jerso dark eyes lands on Selena, with her pale skin and green eyes; she will stand out like a sour thump around the brown-skinned Ishvalen people, "Selena will have one hell of a time hiding among them with her skin tone."

Zampano smirks weakly. "Maybe it is a good thing many from Amestris have come down to help the Ishvalen in rebuilding, with them around; she might not stand out too much."

"You got a point." Jerso muses and returns back to their guarding duty, they are after all still on enemy ground.

Fortunately, the group doesn't encounter any trouble on their way back to Amestris. They did when crossing a desert area in order get to the nearest train, but that wasn't because of people, instead it proved that Selena's skin cannot handle the harsh sun as well as others. So Alphonse had to transmute some of their clothing to cover her sensitive skin for the sun and the teenager using the scarf gotten from her father to cover her head, shoulder and partly the arms. Harika got the same treatment, sure she handled the weather way better than her older sister, but Mei suggested they shouldn't take the chance since the young girl still suffered from fever and sickness thanks to the stress of being constantly hunted.

They arrive at the train, the first time both girls ever has seen one and in their excitement curiosity of this new thing, they for a blissful moment forgot about their quite gloomy situation. In that moment, the four really see the true personality of the two. Selena is an adventurous girl who had trouble keeping her hands to herself- Zampano had to drag her away from the locomotive when she started climbing on it. Harika might be very shy but proven to be a very smart girl from the sometimes very thoughtful questions the girl asks them.

They drove in the train throughout the whole night, arriving at the borders of Ishval around eight in the morning.

"Those people look like dad and me." Harika points out to the train station after having passed by a small group of Ishvalen people. She looks up to Alphonse, asking, "are they in family with us?"

Alphonse chuckle lightly "I doubt it, all Ishvalen look like this."

"Am I and dad Ishvalen?"

"You are."

"Selena too?"

This time Selena replies. "Sure, but you can't see it because of my condition." Which does catches the chimera by surprise since they haven't heard the teens back-story like Alphonse and Mei, she sends them a crossed look. "What? My real mother and father looked like my new dad, my skin and eyes just never turned into the right color."

"If you don't mind me asking," Jerso says, very curious about how Shade took Selena in as his own child. "But how did you get adopted by Shade?"

"Mother and father found Shade when we ran... from the destruction..." Alphonse, Jerso and Zampano's expressions drops right away, realizing that Selena is speaking about the Ishvalen War of Exterminating. She hugs herself, just thinking about that place scares her, the beautiful sand stained red and black, buildings destroyed, clouding the sun with their dust and death people lying everywhere.

_

_The small family had been lucky, they escaped the alchemist attack, but just by a hair. Horrified they slowly walked through the rubbles and human bodies lying everywhere. Selena sobbed loudly from the horrific sight, her mother hushed her down in fear there would still be soldiers or a state alchemist nearby. Her father went up ahead, spotting people hauling someone badly wounded away, but even though he dearly wished to call for them, let their fellow people know that there were more survivors, he was just too afraid that his voice would alarm the Amestris soldiers about their location.  
This destruction around them had rattled him to the bones. So the other survivors never knew about this small family, meaning they were on their own. They slowly left the area, Selena's mother pulling her daughter close, trying to shield her for the sight of the many deaths surrounding them. They passed the spot where the other Ishvalen were not long ago. The father glanced for a moment down to yet another body of his fellow people, this one man about his own age... he was about to move on, but a strange feeling- perhaps the hand of Ishvala made him check this one for life signs._

_This one was still alive! Barely, so no wonder why the others mistook this one as yet another body covering the rubbles. The father pulled this one up on his back, ignoring all the blood covering the young man's body. They small family left the city, even though they have heard about two doctors and perhaps the biggest chance in saving the man.  
The mother of Selena told her husband not to go there, she had heard the doctors were Amestris and how could they trust them after what their fellow countrymen has done to their home and loved ones? So they didn't go, instead they headed to the location they had been planning for going to: Xing._

_The mother of Selena used all herself taught skills in healing to nurse the comatose man back to health. Most of his wounds weren't deadly, but the state of what was left of his right arm worried her deeply. It looked like it had been put wrongly together, maybe not attended when the man healed back when he lost the arm?_  
They arrived to the borders of Xing, here they allowed themselves time to rest at a small waterhole. Figuring out what their next step should be. The mother and father's conversation however got cut short when a gang of thugs- living on stealing from caravans traveling over the desert surrounded the small camp, demanding the family what little supplies they had.  
The father refused, without it, his family was sure to die. The mother, sensing danger told her daughter to stay hidden along with the still comatose man. Selena did, listing scared her parents confronted those thugs, whimpering when the shouting and yelling of her parents turned into what she has learned was screams of death and knew her parents had joined her friends and grandparents. She cried, but stayed put, that was what her mother wanted. 

_Two days passed and new people arrived, they found the bodies of the mother and father. But they wasn't going to leave, for they all sensed the chi of two nearby, both weak so there was no time to lose. They found the two, Selena, although weak from dehydration put up one hell of a fight. she screamed when one of the men pulled her out from the den she had been hidden in, she was too scared to listen. Only calmed down when a beautiful dressed woman, with voice of a sooth bell told her everything would be alright and they both would be taken care of. Selena nodded slowly, deciding to believe this black eyed woman._

__

"It was Li Wang, she made Shade wake up, gave us both a home—gave me a family again." Selena smiles weakly, "when Shade and Li got married, they said that if I wanted I could call them mother and father, so I did. I was so happy. Then... some people killed my new mother too and now trying to kill my younger sister and..." Tears start falling, this time she's unable to stop them. "Now my new daddy is gone too...!" Breaking into deep sobbing, so much that she collapses onto the ground.

Harika tries to comfort her by hugging her shoulders. "Please don't cry... " The young girl tells her softly, not wishing to see her older, strong sister like this.

Alphonse watches the heartbreaking scene, feeling a tight squeeze in his chest from how much pain and suffering young Selena already has been through. She has gotten a far worse life than him and Ed, sure losing his entire body was incredibly hard and so was losing their mother, Nina, and Hughes, but Selena has seen twice as much death already and she hasn't even turned eighteen!  
So he is determent these two girls at least get a happier life, knowing a lot of their people from Ishval can relate to them when it comes to the suffering they have been through. He puts a hand on the crying Selena's shoulder, and offers her his hand. She takes it after a moment of hesitating, allowing the young man to hold an arm over her as comfort, she sure heck needs it.

Harika too needs it and Zampano is more than willing letting this sweet girl gets a ride on his shoulders. Quietly, the group takes the two girls towards the nearest town in the Ishval region. And with the two chimeras and Xingese girl looking out after them, Alphonse heads to the command center placed in this area, asking some of the soldiers of Major Miles whereabouts. When he got it, Alphonse's group heads towards the town in search of the soldier and most likely also a former killer.  
"They should be around here somewhere." Alphonse muses, scanning the rebuilding town for any sign of the Major and scarred man.

"Daddy?" And before anyone can stop her, Harika runs over to a man there looks very much like her daddy. Selena swiftly follows the young girl before she gets herself into trouble.

Scar blinks hearing some child mistaking him for her father, he stops along with Miles, eyeing the young girl runs over to him. She stops when realizing her mistake and tears starts to fall. Scar doesn't like watching children cry, it always makes him feel like a huge jerk, but fortunately, he does know why this little one is crying. "You're looking for your father?" he asks her, kneeling down so he at least looks less menacing. The girl nods tearfully, turning around when her older sister calls her name. "Harika, don't run off like that!"  
Scar's eyes wide by the name this girl has. "Harika?" That's the same name of his mother. The little girl- Harika nods slowly up to him, quirking a smile when he tells her. "It's a very nice name."

"My dad gave it to me."

Scar nods, then turns his attention to this older pale skinned child. For a moment he mistakes her for one coming from the north, and then realizes that this girl too is an Ishvalen, merely a moon child. He has heard about Ishvalen people with skin white and green eyes instead of red, his father once told him that children born like that has been blessed by the moon; that's why the sun hurts them. "And what are your name?" He asks the white skinned girl. These white skinned Ishvalen are incredible rare, and should be considered an honor standing before one. His father told him that the moon children of Isvhal are strong people, for unlike most other Ishvalens, the white-skinned Ishvalen will stare into the night and the horrors the darkness brings without blinking.

"Selena," this teen- Selena tells him, not one bit afraid of this scarred and quite intimidating looking man.

Yes, Scar can see what his father meant, this girl has a certain strength in her eyes and posture he has only seen in few people; one of them has been the Fullmetal. "Bear that name with pride, girl. Not all Ishvalen gets blessed by the moon."

Miles blinks confused hearing the scarred man saying this. "Care to explain Ishvalen?" He has never heard or seen a white skinned Ishvalen.

Ao Scar explains both his red-eyed brother and the white-skinned Ishvalen girl. "My father once told me about white skinned Ishvalen, said that sometimes when the moon travels over the sky, she blesses an Ishvalen child with white skin and green eyes. Their life will be a constant struggle as the sun does not approve of the moon's children, and thus will hurt them." He gently puts a hand on this white skinned child's head, feeling quite honored standing before one of these moon children. "But a child like Selena here is a proof of the true strength in the Ishvalen people." Eyeing the teen "just look at her eyes."

Miles does and must admit that this young girl has fire in her green eyes, so there must be something to what Scar has told him.

"Wow, I didn't know that. I always got teased for my condition." Selena exclaims in surprise, she always hated her condition because of the mean nicknames she got, but hearing that she has been one of the few blessed by the moon; makes this so much worth it. "Thanks for telling me, mister!" She smiles up to the scarred man, already liking this one.

Scar nods to the teen get up and ask the two apparent siblings. "You got lost from your father?"

"No, sir." Selena shakes her head. "Daddy used himself as a decoy so the Wang clan wouldn't follow us when we traveled here."

Alphonse and the others come over by this time, Scar is a bit surprised seeing Alphonse as human; the last time he saw the boy he was still a suit of armor. Of course he have heard that the youngest of the Elric brother has gotten his body back but this is the first time he sees it. "You met an Ishvalen in Xing?" He asks, Mei did send him letters from time to time, explaining how she is doing and such. He has gotten quite close to that girl.  
Alphonse nods and explains the two adult Ishvalen about this Ishvalen- who also happens to an alchemist they met in their trip to Xing, how Harika has been under constant threat of assassinating and their father: calling himself Shade chose to work as decoy so they could get the two kids away and back to Ishval where they could hide among the people.

"Does this Shade have any family left here in Ishval?" Miles asks, thinking it would be best for the girls living with close relatives rather than a bunch of strangers. Scar, on the other hand, is quite startled that there is another Ishvalen who is studying alchemy, he always thought only his brother were crazy enough doing that.

Alphonse hesitates, "well... maybe. He sure didn't know, but..." eyeing Scar with the question. "How many Ishvalen know about the alchemy you uses?"

Scar's eyes wide ever so slightly, his heart starts beating fast of what Alphonse is hinting at. "I'm the only one." And his world gets pretty much pulled upside down when Mei exclaims. "But Shade has a tattoo there looks very much like yours mister Scar, except it was white and on his left arm!"  
Can it really be? No, he shouldn't, but how else would they know about it, Scar has never shown them his left arm after he got it marked. Scar pulls up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing the reconstructing transmutation array.

"Looks like daddy's." Harika points out innocently.

The two young adults and Miles does however see the overly shocked look flashing over Scar's face. "What is it Scar?" Miles asks but the other Ishvalen ignores him, full attention on Mei and Alphonse, demanding to know. "Was he wearing glasses and missing his right arm?"  
The two nod.  
That did it, only one person would fit that description, all these years he has thought him death, but he is alive and... Scar's eyes lands back on the two confused children. Harika and Selena, they are not merely fellow people of Ishval, no, they are his family. His brother's children.  
All this time, he thought he was the only one left of the family. Not only his brother has been alive all these years, but has blessed him with two wonderful children! He thanks Ishvala from returning his family back to him. "I'm the younger brother of your father," he tells the two kids, and from the looks of it, they too are just as surprised hearing they are family with one another.

Both girls gasp, stare at him with wide eyes for a moment, then with a cheer they both tackles him into a hug, which he gladly returns. Mei beam seeing her once protector has found some light in his quite gloomy life.

Miles and Alphonse in the other hand are pretty startled hearing this, both remember hearing the once killer tell them that his older brother died under the war. Now the facts points that Scar's brother is alive, which points the question; "If he has been alive all this time, then why never return?" Miles asks, making Scar turns away from his nieces, also quite curious about this.

"Shade lost his memories, possible because of loss of blood from losing his arm?" Alphonse ponders out loud, he doesn't know much about the medical, but can't that be a possibility? "Whatever the case, he had no idea what an Ishvalen is when we called him it."

That explains it, without his memories, his brother wouldn't be aware of anything going on in Amestris. Also explains why his brother named himself Shade, he is after all only a shadow of his former self. His brother hasn't lost his sense of humor that's for sure. But god he hopes that his brother is still the same personality wise, but he won't know how much losing someone's memory will affect a person. Only one way to find out. "Miles, can you take care of my nieces?" He asks the Major, pushing gently the two over to the soldier; knowing the man will protect them as if they were his own.

Miles promises that he will, very aware where Scar will be going. "Come along children." He calls for the two. They follow but the two stops when Selena asks their newfound uncle- "You're going to bring father back to us?"

Scar nods, they smile and feeling way lighter than before, they follow Miles over to his home. Scar then demands Alphonse and Mei. "Bring me to where you last saw him."

The two nod in agreement they will, in fact they have kinda been hoping that Scar would help them rescuing Shade. They leave Ishval right after have requested the two chimeras to help Miles protecting the two girls; in case any of the Wang clan has been following them and once again return back to Xing. All the way Scar is deeply pondering how much of his brother is in this man calling himself Shade or if the man even will recognize him. He doubts the latter, but he will simply be content if his brother is still the same enthusiastic and bit of a smartass bookworm he remembered from his youth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **yeah I think I too would leave right away if I got the news a family member I thought dead has been alive all this time. also, if anyone can save Shade, then it is Scar. that man is a beast when it comes to fighting!**
> 
>  
> 
> **chapter suggestions is very welcomed, I don't have a full plot on this story, simply just wanting to write about the two Ishvalen brothers.**
> 
>  
> 
> **till next time!**


	4. Reunited again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing is going to stop Scar saving his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Since I have gone into a sort of writing frenzy, I might as well give you guys more chapters. Also, thinks Scar will appreciate we get to it where he will find his brother. *glances outside* he has been giving me some scary looks ever since he discovered his brother is alive...**
> 
> ***sound of destructive alchemy***
> 
> **oh boy...**

Back in the bamboo forest, one of the Chief's bodyguards climbs onto one of the bamboos, breathing heavily from what he is trying to get away from. However, his opponent is not letting him get away that easily and to the warrior's shock, the cluster of bamboo he's holding onto shatters under the alchemy of the red-eyed man hunting him down. The bodyguard does quickly recover; lands somewhat gracefully on the ground and tries to get these three intruders down.  
He charges at the Chang princess, but the red-eyed man isn't having it and returns the attack by slashing his sparking with alchemy right arm at the attacking bodyguard.

The two warriors dance around one another, trying getting the lethal hit in by either a kunai or the right arm of deconstruction. They are both rather equal in their relative fighting style, the only difference is that the bodyguard is a bit faster and Scar a bit physically stronger. Didn't decide a winner in this fight, though, only a misstep from either will resolve this battle—if Scar has been alone that is.

Alphonse runs over to help, punching out after the Wang bodyguard, the man blocks him, but that robs him the time to prevent Scar's attack, only his speed saves him from losing his left arm. He jumps away from the two, wondering out loud. "I wasn't aware there would be more people looking like that traitor to Shade, better warn the Chief." About to take the run for it, but gets trapped by Mei's long ranged alchemy, trapping the cursing bodyguard.

"Nice work Mei!" Alphonse praises her.

She beams at him while Scar walks over to the trapped Wang bodyguard. The scarred man grabs the bodyguard around the throat, demanding harshly. "Where is the man you call Shade?!" He gets no answer, so Scar destroys some of the ground around the bodyguard's head, warning the man. "Next time it will be your leg."

Realizing that this man is serious about the threat but not wanting to betray the clan, the bodyguard questions back. "What do you want with that traitor?"

"Where is he?!" No answer, so Scar destroys the man's leg, causing the bodyguard to go into a fit of pain.

Alphonse steps over to stop this madness but gets stopped by Mei. "Don't; Mister Scar's the only one who can make him speak. Protecting his master lies in his blood."  
"But torturing him isn't right!" Alphonse argues, flinching when Scar uses his deadly alchemy to tear off the man's right hand.

"It's the only way." She tells him hard. She does not like it either, but sometimes a brutality such as Scar is needed, at least in her eyes. "Unless he speaks, we will be running in blind. We can't risk it, least when it's the Wang clan. They have too much military strength."

He still doesn't like it one bit, but can see reason, so incredibly reluctant Alphonse lets Scar torture the answers out of this man.

"Where is Shade?" Scar demands for the fifth times, once again ready to use his right hand on the man. This time the man speaks. "He's in the dungeon, lowest floor..."

"How do we get inside?"

"There is a wall blocking the way, if you can get over or under, the path will be mostly clear..." The man reluctantly tells him.

Scar stares menacingly at this man for a long time, figuring this can perhaps be a trap, but one he's willing to take; for his brother's sake. He leaves the mutilated man, commanding Mei to use her healing alchemy on him. "We got what we wanted." He still has enough honors not to kill unless necessary and right now: it is not. Mei quickly runs over and heals the wounds the bodyguard got; she does however not release him as this one can very well warn the others.

Seeing that small form of mercy from Scar is a huge relief for Alphonse, he still feel sick of the man had to go through torture; at least the man will survive: but he won't be winning any beauty contests anymore.

After Mei has healed the man, the trio moves on.

They do wait to intrude into the mansion there looks like a palace until it gets dark, using the cover of darkness to sneak up to the wall the bodyguard pointed out. Scar horseshoes Mei up, giving her the speed needed to scale the rest of the tall wall. Up there she attach the transmuted rope Alphonse made out from the bamboo, enable the two others to get over. They all figured that it would be a stupid idea using alchemy so near the mansion since the light from an alchemy reaction would warn the guards of their location. Over the wall, Scar knocks out the single guard while Mei and Alphonse check the area for any path leading to the dungeon, but all they find is a room filled with resting guards. As expected from Scar, the bodyguard has lured them into a trap. Only out of pure luck, none of the guards noticed the young man and woman peeking inside by the door, allowing the two return back to Scar, telling him what they saw.

Scar figured as much, yet he does think that bodyguard has been completely lying. "Block the door." He tells them and walks over to the other side of the building.

Just as Alphonse blocks the door, Scar destroys half of a wall, causing so much noise that the blond young man now sees why the scared man asked him to block the door since every guard in there are now banging on the door. He and Mei quickly follow the Ishvalen, not sure if he should be annoyed or understand why Scar is not bothering to wait for them.

Scar knows he's on the right track; this place looks very much like a prison. His mind purely set on saving his brother, although also worried this other Ishvalen might not be his brother, he will take that as it comes when he sees the prisoner. Right now all he thinks about is finding this fellow Ishvalen and get him back home. A few guards try to stop him, but none of them stands a chance against him and soon all three lying broken or death on the floor. Scar cannot bother with mercy now that he's so close to the possibility that his brother might still be alive. Mercy less so when some of these guards have fresh blood spatter over their uniforms.  
He hurries down the hallway, checking every cell for a red-eyed, silver-haired and brown skinned person. So far there isn't a single person in there. So he follows the trace of where the bloodstained guards came from, that leads him into a sort of chamber and there... he sees him.

"Brother." It is really him; he has been alive all this time! But for how long? He has many different kinds of wounds all over his body; the right side is the worst. The remaining of his right arm is torn to shreds; blood is everywhere, so his brother dying of blood loss is a high possibility. Scar steps over to him and stops when a sudden sharp pain arrives at his left side. Scar snaps to his left and spots his attacker; a Xingese man have stabbed some sort of knife into him, and this one knew where to stab as the blade hit a more significant blood vein. Scar, however, doesn't get this easily down and although the wound can be a huge problem, he still has more than enough strength to slam his attacker into the nearby wall, knocking him out and probably also causing major head trauma, that last part Scar doesn't care. Holding over his bleeding wound, Scar—unfazed by his injury walks over to his brother, worried that this reunion might be very short from how bad he looks.  
They must have tortured him for days. Eyeing the shredded right side, Scar notices metal. His brother must have been wearing an automail arm, and these bastards had the cruelty tearing it off. Scar's anger flares when coming to this conclusion, how dare these people to do this to his brother?!  
His kindhearted, wise, bookworm of a brother. The only thing keeping Scar from tearing this whole place down and kill everyone inside; is the fact that his brother is still alive.  
He destroys the chains holding his brother; carefully lifting him on his back. " _My turn to protect you._ " He muses softly in their native language to the barely conscious man and leaves the room.

Alphonse and Mei catch up to him by then, both winching from how bad shape Shade is. Scar ignores their reaction; he's more worried getting his brother out here alive. He refuses to lose him right after he has found him again! "Mei, find us some horses." He tells the Xingese girl, she nods and runs off, Scar then turns to Alphonse. "I can't fight with him on my back, so you have to protect us both." He points out in a hard matter of fact.

Alphonse transmutes himself a spear out from the floor, telling the former killer harshly. "I'm not going to protect you, Scar. I'm doing this for Shade."

And that's all Scar wishes, doesn't matter if he dies. All Scar wants is his brother's survival and returning to his two daughters, his brother deserves to live more than a murder like him.  
They head out from the palace, luckily not getting the whole Wang army in their faces for that would've surely ended with their defeat and death. Most of the clan warriors are protecting the chief and his family, a good thing for them. The few guards they did encounter were held at bay by Alphonse martial art and his alchemy, allowing Scar to flee with the rather severely wounded Shade.

Outside, Mei awaits them with three horses, one of them: a reddish mare with a white spot on the forehead neighs as a sort of greeting to the Ishvalen. Scar blinks at this, for a moment, wondering if this horse happens to be owned by his brother, but he can't really think much about it with the fast approaching guards. So he helps Shade onto the red mare, mounts it himself and set it in a gallop. Alphonse and Mei follow on their horses, leaving behind the village, although they doubt the chase is over.

They ride as fast the horses will allow them throughout the whole day, once nearly getting ambushed by the chief's warriors but Alphonse and Mei made short work of them, still just in case, they make a detour to throw the Wang clan off their trail.

When the horses are exhausted, the group seek rest at a small river, here Mei heals first Shade- as Scar refuses to get healed first, with the older of the two Ishvalen wound closed, she turns to Scar and treats his injury in the side. He briefly thanks her before turning his attention back to the man now calling himself Shade, he's still not fully conscious, but Scar's not really surprised how slowly he takes to recover; his brother has always had a low pain resistance.

Alphonse speaks softly to Shade, trying to get a proper response from him. It takes about three hours before Shade can form a proper sentence. "...Are... they... safe?..." Is the first thing the wounded man asks.

Scar's heart melts of this simple question, even without his memories, he still worries more about friends and family than his well being.

"Selena and Harika are safe in Ishval," Alphonse replies the man softly, asking worried the still pretty beaten up man. "What about you?"

"...In pure agony, but..." Shade muses weakly and falls into an unconscious sleep before he can speak any more words.

Scar takes off his jacket and puts it over the man's shaking body, musing to him in their native language. " _Let Ishvala look after your beloved while you rest._ "  
Alphonse and Mei give him a questioning look, but he gives them no explanation of what he had said. Instead, he gets up and leaves the small camp. "I'll keep watch; we will leave the moment he wakes." No way he's going to risk his brother's life, not when they are so close getting him home.

Mei returns to Shade's side, doing her best ensuring that his wounds are healing correctly. Alphonse instead watches Scar, a man he still despises, but right now he feels like he understands the man. Being a younger brother himself, Alphonse knows how much it hurt seeing his brother hurt or almost getting killed. Worst of all, his brother Edward almost got killed by the man he's now helping, iron at in its finest.  
But looking past that, Alphonse can see why Scar got so set on saving Shade when he realized it's his older brother. If it has been him with Edward, he would probably have done the same... with less murder and torture.

Shade awakes nearing sunrise, his body still much in pain, especially around the stump there once was his right arm. Shade tries sit up with his teeth clenched but give up when doing that causes too much pain. His body isn't made to endure such things and from how the chief's men tore off his automail there caused him so much agony that he passed out, Tai knew that too.

"You're awake."

Shade turns and has to concentrate his eyes since the person beside him is mostly just a blur. But from the sound of the voice and the shape of the figure, he's certain it is Mei. "How long was I out?" He asks her.

"About six hours," Mei replies and explains to him that she managed to close his wounds and will do her best ensuring they will not reopen. Shade thanks her and the blurry figure he presumes is Alphonse, telling them both. "They either would've broken or killed me, so I'm grateful you got me out."

"I wish we could've come sooner." Alphonse muses regretfully, yet still very relieved they came just in time.

"You came back, that's what matters." Shade tells him.

That Alphonse can agree on, his gold-colored eyes land on the missing arm, not sure if Winry will help the older brother of her parents killer, but guesses he has to asks her first before making the suggestion. Shade is quite different from Scar; he's very gentle compared to Scar's most aggressive behavior.  
And speaking about Scar, the man notices Shade has awoken and calls him and Mei to pack up as it is time to move on.

Shade blinks hearing a third unknown voice, and yet it does somewhat sound familiar, he just can't place from where. "Who are you?" He asks, looking at the blurry figure not far from him.

"An Ishvalen like you," Scar replies before the two others can, he rather not explains the man about their relationship at the moment; it will just cause too many questions. "Can you move?"

"I think so, doubt I can run, though." Shade points out in a somewhat neutral way, no idea why but he already trusts this stranger like he always has. So weird.  
This other Ishvalen grabs his left arm and proves his strength when he quite easily pulls him to his feet, telling him: "We're moving on horseback."  
"oh." That explains the strange dreams he had.  
The other Ishvalen supports him over to the horses, the red blur in shape of a horse makes Shade gasp in a surprised joy. "Hey girl," he greets the red mare there greets him back with a small neigh. "Seems like I can't get rid of you after all." He chuckles to the mare.

"Your horse?" Scar asks, helping his brother onto this red mare.

"Sort of, it used to belong to my wife, but Star here has always preferred me over her." Shade explains.

Scar hesitates for a second, hearing that his brother had a wife and from the sounds of it; she's gone now. It takes him quite aback that his brother got a life here in Xing. Compared to himself— He shakes the thoughts away and mounts the red mare as well.

Alphonse mounts the plain brown and Mei the dark grey, with all of them ready, they ride off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And the brothers of Ishval has been united again! yay~!  
>  The horse Star comes from an old FMA draft I made a few years back, but one you'll never get to read. I don't find that story good enough to read for others. **
> 
> **Feel free to write them to me if you have any chapter suggestions. I do from time to time draw inspiration out from your comments**


	5. Memory lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> watching his brother, Scar cannot help but think about their past.

They return to Ishval and the first Scar decides to do with Shade is buy him a new pair of glasses, knowing his brother; he is probably dealing with a headache by now. He remembers his brother always complained about it when his glasses broke for some weird reason and had to deal without for a few days until the new pair would arrive.

Shade didn't do much complaining about this on the travel, but Scar has the feeling that's because his brother had been sleeping most of the time. Mei did mention that it was good Shade is resting since it would speed up his recovery, Scar has the feeling his brother knew about this as well, wouldn't really surprise him.

But Shade can't sleep at this moment, though; Scar needs him awake for he can't recall what strength his glasses required even if his life depended on it. It wasn't the thing he thought about back when they last saw one another, all he knew that his brother couldn't see a darn thing without them.  
That made Scar thinks back to when he was just a small kid with no worries about war and death or thoughts filling with darkness in his mind.  
Back then he used to mess with his brother studies by hiding his glasses all kind of weird places and sometimes even forgot where he hid them. It was probably one of the few times his brother could get really angry at him. Also one of the only few times his brother had gone into using physical fighting instead of his words. Although the closet his brother ever got into being lethal, it was probably when he threw that huge book at him. It hit him square in the face and Scar is sure it knocked him out. His brother did quickly calm down after that and 'nursed' him back to health by putting a wet cloth over the bruise and laugh at him at the same time, which did turn into a bit roughhousing since Scar back then did have quite the temper.  
Scar always felt a great pain in his heart when memories like these popped into his mind, but now... glancing to Shade getting help finding the right pair of glasses. Now, this memory fills him with joy they were supposed to.  
Shade finds the right pair of glasses and the second they are on; Scar is suddenly taken aback to yet another memory lane of all the time his brother would give him that knowing look like he exactly knew what was going on in whatever situation they were in.

Shade in the other hand is just happy he can see properly again, the smile quickly drops when he realizes that he doesn't have any money to buy them.

"I'll pay." Scar says when noticing the issue, and bit glad he has a small distraction from his memories. After having paid for the glasses, he leaves the shop with Shade close behind him.

"Thanks, but how did you know I needed..." Shade stops his question, for now, that he can properly see this other man who has been very fierce on keeping him safe. "Wait," the man stops, giving him an emotionless look but Shade somehow can read through this facade, this man is quite tense, no hopeful, but for what? He reaches out for this man's face, musing, "I know you" this man feels familiar to him, and he just can't places from where.

Scar freezes up hearing those words, only his relentless training is keeping him from revealing any emotions, but it is getting incredibly hard when the man- his brother gently puts his left hand on his face.

Shade stares at this other one's eyes, he knows this man, but where or how; his mind refuses to tell him. Only that seeing that scarred mug he feels so happy. "Who are you? Do you know me?" He asks this stranger and yet familiar person.

Scar doesn't answer, too caught off guard by the fact that his brother somehow managed to recognize him without even knowing. Slowly he does recover and replies the overly confused man. "I'm... I'm your younger brother."  
Shade's hand jerks away from his face, his face is with a startled expression. "You're my... brother?" He slowly asks, as if he can't believe the words. Scar nods; about to explains that this might come as a shock and he will accept it if Shade needs time to adjust to it. But those words never gets the chance to leave his mouth, for the next second; Shade pulls him into a one-armed hug.

"I have a brother." He whispers in genuine joy about this new revelation, he never thought he had another family than his children, and now a man is telling him they are family. Yes, the man can be lying, but Shade saw the truth in this man's eyes and knows this is not a lie.

This quick adjustment and acceptance, followed by the genuine love he recognizes far too well is the last straw, he cannot keep his emotions in control anymore, not around him. Scar returns the hug, quietly cries into Shade's borrowed jacket of the pure relief that he got his older brother back and he cannot thanks, Ishvala enough for letting his brother come back to him alive.

Shade doesn't know why, but seeing his newfound brother cry catches him off guard as if this isn't normal. Part of his mind reminds him that his brother must've really believed him to be dead and suffered with it for years to get such a reaction out from him. But again, Shade is not sure. Heck! He didn't even know he had a brother a minute back! He quickly recovers though and lets this man get those bottled up emotions out; he's sure he needs it.

Even when recovered from his small breakdown, Scar can't make himself step away from his brother's comforting embrace. It's funny, back when they were kids; he hated it when his older brother hugged him when he was upset, now he embraces it.

"Feeling better?"

Scar nods, and with the sense, he has made enough fool out of himself for today. He steps away from his brother's embrace, musing. "It's been long since you last held me like that."  
Shade quirks a smile, tilting his head ever so slightly. "I have to believe your words on it." He says in that calm tone of his.  
Oh right, his brother has no memories of their past whatsoever, Scar realizes. It makes him quite surprised that Shade accepted his words of them being family this quickly. Then again; this is his brother after all. The man has always been scarily good at reading him, even better than their parents.

"Let's get you back to your daughters." Scar tells him and leads Shade away. They catch up to Alphonse and Mei, here Shade asks surprised. "Oh, so you have already met your nieces?"

Scar nods, and it was a very pleasured surprise he got there. "The meeting was short, but they seem like sweet kids."

"That they are, although I at times wishes Selena wouldn't be such an adventurous girl." Shade remarks in a chuckle, explaining Scar quite amused; "She's like an overconfident cat."

More like a lioness with that fire in her eyes, Scar thinks.

"Will you be alright?" Alphonse asks Shade, he wants to head back to Rush Valley and tell Winry and maybe also his brother about this small adventure, but he really doesn't want to leave Shade if he doesn't feel comfortable around Scar. It doesn't matter if they are supposed to be in family with one another, it's not like Shade remembers that.

But Shade does feel comfortable around the scarred man, more than comfortable in fact. "I will be now, all thanks to the two of you." They have helped him get reunited not only with part of his past, but also a lost family member.

Scar too must voice his gratitude, "Thank you."

Alphonse shoots Scar a single stare, not really wanting the thanks from this guy. He turns back to Shade, "bBst of luck Shade. If you get into any trouble, I, Mei and my brother will help you any way we can."

Shade nods and the two leave the two Ishvalens, heading back to the train station. With them gone, Shade turns to his newfound brother. "Nice kids, sure hope I will see them again soon." He muses.

Scar doesn't answer; he doesn't mind Mei one bit, she's a sweet girl and one he has come to care for. Alphonse Elric in the other hand, well all they have ever settled on is a shaky agreement that they shouldn't try harm the other unless there is one hell of a good reason. "We'll take the horses." he instead says, giving the reigns of the red mare there apparently belongs to his brother. "There's still some kilometers between us and where your children are." And he highly doubts his brother can walk on his own that whole way, yes his wounds are more or less healed, but Scar just doesn't want to take any chances.

Shade didn't look bothered about it and with some trouble because of frailness from recovery and the lack of an arm; he gets onto his horse. "Alright, it means I only have to suffer under the sun," he remarks and glances up to said sun, asking a bit annoyed how hot it is. "Have I really been living under this before? I'm getting cooked alive here."

Scar almost laughs by this ignorant question; he does keep himself in the skin from doing it, though, only a ghost of a smile appears on his face. "You will get used to it."  
They ride in silence for a while, then broken by the dreaded question from Shade. "What's your name?"

Shade watches the man riding beside him, taking notice the pained expression on his stone face. He gets the feeling he won't get the answer, so instead, he explains what h has so far figured out by listing when he had been awakening under his brother's conversations between the two others. "Mei and Alphonse had a habit calling you Scar; I presume it comes from the large scar on your forehead, and from how she and Alphonse have been saying it. The word Scar is their name for you." Glancing at the now extremly tense man, but decides to continue on his guesswork. "I guess that you don't want anyone knowing your name— out of pride perhaps?" The pained look increases and he gets an idea of why. "No, not out of pride, there's more to it than that. Can it be you're doing it because hearing your name causes you great distress: possible from the war Selena often suffers nightmares from? No, that's only the start of it, so the—"

"Stop."

Shade blinks, turning back to the man. He looks as if suffering from extreme pain.

"No more." Scar almost begs his brother; he has completely forgotten how observant his brother really is. He's not only can figure out how alchemy works, but also what is wrong with Amestris alchemy, create both the arms of deconstruction and reconstruction, the reverse transmutation circle in matter of only a couple of years. But that's he remembers, what he didn't is that his brother can read him like an open book. He has forgotten that he cannot hide anything from his brother and now; more than ever wishes he could. "Please don't talk about it..." But he knows deep inside that his brother will discover what he has done, and Scar dreads his reaction, for facing his brother about his time when went on a rampage of vengeance and defiling his right arm of deconstruction will be the hardest thing he'll ever do. Facing his brother's disappointment and anger of his actions, maybe even reject him as family... that will be the worst punishment of them all.  
Is this why God has allowed his brother to survive? Scar is likely to think so, and yes he deserves that punishment but... he can't bear the thought of his brother turned his back on him. Then he will rather die.

Shade stares at Scar for about a minute, watching the pain and regret flashing through that scarred and worn out face of the younger man. Then Shade looks away, musing softly. "Alright," to carefully asks since he didn't want to cause the man more pain. "What do you wish me to call you?"

"Whatever you like."

Shade nods slowly, thinking he will simply call this man: "brother it is then." That's what he is to him after all. He would still like this man's real name, and from how his brother reacted- stopped his pondering, Shade has a feeling he got quite close to the reason why the man doesn't want to be called his name anymore. Does that also count about his name? "What about my name?" Again that pained expression returns on his brother's face and the feeling that the man feels deep regret over something is back.

"You will have to ask the elders for it." Scar replies, not feeling worthy uttering his brother's name anymore, he does not want to spoil his brother's name with the filth that is still tainting him from his unjust killing spree. "I do not deserve speaking your name."

"Why?"

He doesn't answer.

Shade watches the man carefully and very thoughtfully; he will keep his ears open for anything people have to say about his brother. Might solve this mystery, even though he does dread what his brother has done if he's so afraid of his reaction that he refuses to tell him anything. The name thing, however. "I want you to say it."

"I can't."

"Then I will stay as Shade until I remember."

Scar's eyes harden hearing this statement; he doesn't want his beloved brother bear that name. It's not worth him. But if there is one thing they both have in common: it's their stubbornness.  
Shade won't ask anyone about his name, and since he will never speak it. His brother will only learn about it if his memories ever return, which might never happen. There is a sad irony in this, two brothers, once carrying sacred name, but the war in Ishval removed both those names. They both carries a name giving from others. The scarred murder and the shadow of a former self, Scar hates it, hates that his brother chose this same path of being a nameless, lost person. "You're a fool." He growls, but of course, being his older brother; Shade gives him that infuriating nonchalant shrug.  
If his brother hadn't been wounded, Scar probably would have punched him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am certain that if you have a sister or a brother, you will know that unlike others, a sibling exactly knows what to do to piss you off. I have that with my sister. I may not have hidden her glasses, but she has thrown the book at me. I deserved it though.**
> 
> **if you have any wish for a chapter or a small drama plot, feel free to suggests it and I might write it into the story.**


	6. Men of wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both Scar and Shade both have their own experience of their years of separation

"Daddy!" Both Selena and Harika cries in joy when they see their father come walking into the house Major Miles has kept the kids. They tackle their father down, so all three ends up on the floor. Didn't matter to any of them though, Shade the least; he's just so happy seeing his kids alright to worry about a sour back.  
"I thought you would go away like mommy...!" Harika cries into his chest.  
Scar saddens hearing this but does not speak.

Shade hugs his youngest with his remaining arm. "I feared that too for a while." He admits, to then looks up to Scar with a joyful smile. "Good thing we got family not wanting that."

"Sure is!" Selena beams, "he went after you the second he heard!" Harika nods in agreement.

"I believe he did; seems like the type doing such things." Shade laughs.

Scar scowls by that hint of teasing about his protective side, thinking his brother is the one to talk. After all, who was it there used his own body as a meat shield between a manic State Alchemist's alchemy and the younger brother? Scar's thoughts are quickly forgotten when he suddenly gets two girls hugging him, looking down he sees the overjoyed looks in his nieces eyes.

"Thank you," Selena says.  
Harika nods. "Yes, thank you."

He simply nods before turning back to his brother getting back on his feet again; he does have a bit of the trouble since he lacks an arm. "When you have recovered further, I will help you find a suitable automail engineer." He tells him.

Shade nods, turn turns to the other man standing in the room, unlike most other people he has seen on their way here, this one is dressed quite differently, wearing a sort of uniform. "Judging by your outfit and the way you're standing; I say you're a sort of warrior."

"Very impressive observations, I'm a soldier." Major Miles praises the older brother of Scar, the man's oldest kid did more than once tell him that Shade here has no memories further back than thirteen years. So he has no idea how an Amestrian soldier looks like. "Name's Major Miles," and offers the man his left arm since Shade here is missing the right.

Shade shakes it, asking a bit suspicious. "Major isn't your name, right? It sounds more like a title."

"Correct, Major is my rank in the military," Miles explains the man, adding. "I will tell you further about the ranking system about the military later, but right now I suggest you rest and catches up with your daughters."  
Shade nods and the Major turns to Scar, even though the man is supposed to aid him with several things here today; Miles is certain Scar needs to catch up with his newfound family. "I'll come tomorrow." and leaves.  
"You're in the military too?" Shade asks Scar while allowing his oldest places herself on his lab.

Scar shakes his head. "No, but I am working very closely with them." A certain General is, however, considering him as her soldier, and he doubts she ever will cut him loose since he pretty much owes her his life and freedom. He takes a seat on the other side of the table of where his brother sits. "I am helping them rebuilding Ishval."

"How long have you been doing that?"

"About three years by now." Scar replies, most of Ishval buildings have been restored, but the culture is still lacking as most of their books and those who carried the torch of their belief are pretty much all gone. He shifts a bit unsure when his brother's youngest daughter asks him to be put on his lap. He hesitates but obeys her small command, letting her do a sort of game with his right arm and the tattoo covering it.

Shade eyes lands on the tattoo, noticing right away how familiar it looks to his own, letting his eyes scan the left, he realizes why: his brother is having the same tattoo on his left, which means he has the complete set.

Scar notices how his brother is staring at the tattoos, knowing what question will come up so he figures he might as well answers now. "These arrays were part of your research." He won't, however, reveal that his right arm once was Shade's. Telling that will only lead to questions he does not wish to answers. But he feels that his brother deserves to know about his research. Scar reaches out his right arm, letting the creator of these markings get a proper look at them. "If you wish; you can study the array you have been missing."

"I would like that very much," Shade says, he pulls up his glasses and his observant red eyes scans the array up and down, putting together what it's supposed to do and what it all means. When all the pieces put together, he hums thoughtfully. "I've always wondered why I had an array only able to reconstruct. Now I realize why; I had been missing the other arm," glancing at where his automail arm should've been, now only a pitiful stump left. "I hate to go through that again, but I really need my right arm back."

Scar winches ever so slightly by how Shade said it, fortunately, his brother did not get a proper read on him this time, nor sees anything wrong with him slowly pulling his right arm back. Shade's too busy thinking about this small discovery. "Yes, I think I remember this. The right arm of deconstruction and left of reconstruction, together they can perform a complete transmutation—a complete circle." A yawn from Selena snaps him out from his thoughts, and the father of the two notices how tired the two girls are. He quirks a smile and suggests to them amused. "Seems like it's about time you two heads to bed."

"Not tired..." Selena grumbles, with Harika more asleep than awake and looks ready to use Scar as her bed.  
Shade sends his brother a knowing look and Scar obliges, first carries Harika into bed, then carries Selena to bed. Letting their father kisses them goodnight.

Shade notices how calm Harika has gotten, not looking as much around the room in fear like she did back in Xing. That's a good sign.  
Leaving the room, Scar suggests Shade should get some rest as well. "You're still healing."  
"Not sure I can sleep." Shade muses, eyeing the man beside him. "I got so many questions."

"You will have plenty of time getting those question answered." Scar ensures him, quite amazed that even with amnesia; his brother's mind just can't rest in search of knowledge. "Now you will rest."  
Shade obliges, before Scar leaves the room though, the one-armed man remarks teasingly. "Something tells me this isn't the first time you have told me this."  
He has no idea. Scar has lost count on how many times he has almost to force his brother to bed when finding the older one reading far out of the night; screwing with his circadian rhythm completely. It drove him nuts and knowing his brother; that stupid habit will return. "It isn't, now go to bed." He commands his brother hard and leaves. He hears a soft chuckle from the room and Scar himself can't stop himself from smiling either, although that's because he's not as alone as he thought. Before going to bed himself, Scar makes sure to thanks Ishvala for this blessing giving to him.

The next day, Scar thought he would be the first one up, which is at the break of dawn but to his surprise and maybe also irritating, his brother's habit of staying up late has already surfaced. He finds the man sleeping, not in his bed but at the living room table with a small pile of books lying around him. Scar rolls his eyes and without a word starts cleaning up the mess his brother have made. He notices that the books Shade have read all are about what little Amestris knows about Ishval; which isn't much. Scar is, however, sort relived his brother has decided to study about their culture; it will help him understand why the Ishvalen people do certain things. Maybe also makes Shade understand that many of their people do not fancy alchemy, it has gotten loosen a bit up after the Promise Day, but many still have lingering memories what alchemy did to their home and loved ones. Hopefully, their people will let his brother do his alchemy, the man did after all study alchemy in order to bring people together—not that Shade remembers...  
"Brother." He nudges the man awake and Shade stirs slightly at first then he straightens up with a yawn, "Is it morning already?" Shade asks.  
"Did you study all night?" Scar asks him judging, not that ever bothered his brother.

"Couldn't sleep." Shade brushes the tone of Scar off. He stretches out his rather sour back from have fallen asleep at the table. "So I thought I might as well read up on what it meant to be an Ishvalen. These books weren't the greatest but reading what little they got; I do recall our god Ishvala." He does a light tap on the book before him, he has to admit, "but I do not think I will start doing prayers as of yet. Been living in a different culture and life does that, but I will try not uses my alchemy too often."

"The peoples view on alchemy has changed." Scar ensures him, now that he's both older and wiser when it comes to the subject of alchemy; been using it himself. Scar has gotten greatly aware that his brother's alchemy can be dangerous in the wrong's person hands— such as a person like himself. But like any tool, alchemy can be used for good. "If you have any of the morals I remember you having, our people wouldn't mind you performing alchemy."

Shade chuckles, both delighted but also a bit nervous that he might no longer be the same person his brother remembers. "I might not be the same man you remember..."

"You haven't changed." Scar says, picking up the last book. "Maybe some of your viewpoints, but not the core of who you are." And he puts the books back to where they belong.

"I have changed."

Scar turns back to his brother, not sure what he means for so far everything Shade does is something he did back when he last saw him.

"I don't remember anything about our home..." Shade tells him sadly, he lifts his arm, showing the alchemy array. "Don't even remember what made me start study alchemy when it's clearly forbidden in the Ishvalen way of life and belief."

"What made you study alchemy back in Xing?" Scar asks him.

Shade shifts position, scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed look on his face. "It might sound silly, but I wanted to help people."

Not entirely the same reason, but the core is still there. His brother always wanted to help people in his special sort of way.

"I have gotten quite good, at it." Shade continues.

Scar notices that his tone sounds proud, his brother often got that tone when he spoke about something he really has a passion for and done a lot of study on.

"Good enough that the chief of the Wang clan accepted me as his healer. Although I do have the feeling, he mostly only did it because of his daughter..."

"Your wife?"

Shade nods slowly, he's still smiling but now a sad one. "You would've liked her. She was a very talented alchemist healer, very kind woman. Bit of a tough lover, though. She wouldn't leave me alone before I agreed to get the automail arm."

"sounds like the two of you suited one another."

"Yeah... when she died... part of me desperately tried to figure out a way to bring her back..."

Scar's eyes wide hearing this, his brother... had considered human transmutation. Did he do it? "Did you?"

"No." Shade shakes his head, but has to admit, "the thought crossed me several times, I admit that but..." He sighs sadly, his remaining hand clenches. "Who am I to say who lives and who dies? It's just arrogance thinking and besides... how could I possibly recreate a flawed— wonderful woman like Li?"

That's not exactly how he would've describes his love, Scar thinks. His face must have betrayed him for the moment Shade looks up to him, the older man laughs softly and points out. "It was those flaws I loved so much about her. There is no growth in something flawless, and that makes it boring."  
Now that he mentions it, Scar thinks about what makes him care about people and realizes that it's both their strength and flaws. He never thought it about it that way.  
Yes, even now without most of his memories, his brother still has that wisdom of his. Without it, he would've done something stupid: such as human transmutation. "You are a very wise man, brother."  
And he had to lose him before he would fully realize how much he had depended on his brother's wisdom. "Always have."  
Back then he had been too stubborn to listen to what his brother had been trying to tell him, maybe if he had, then he wouldn't have gone on a murderous rampage.

Shade quirks a smile of this praise, but even though his brother considers him wise, there is still a lot he does not understand and needs to understand. One of those things is getting to know his brother and their homeland better. "Maybe, but even a wise person like me has a lot to learn."

A shuffling sound makes both of them turn to the children's room, and a very bushy haired Selena comes walking out, she mutters an incoherent morning before she crawls up beside her daddy and falls back asleep in such a manner that Scar cannot help but think of a cat.  
"Give her ten minutes, and she will be out and causing trouble," Shade says, making Scar raises a brow for he's not seeing a hyperactive kid in Selena right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **being smart is not the same being wise, at least not in my eyes. I see wisdom as something only people with a lot of experience and does a lot of thought on the subject have.  
>  Scar, for example, is very smart but he wasn't very wise back in the manga, he did become wiser when he realized that killing people out of revenge will lead to nothing but more hatred and despair.**


	7. The research notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **hello again, sorry it took this long for the next chapter. I have been rather busy making drawings for a certain person, so it took me a while writing this chapter down. think its length makes up for it. I do not know when next will come out, don't really have a firm plot on this one as I just wanted to write about Scar's brother.**

Major Miles heads towards Scar's house, wondering how the scarred man and his newfound brother have been spending their time and how much Shade's amnesia has been affected their relationship. From those few times Scar spoke about his brother, it was always with such a great sadness, hint of pride and respect when explaining people about his brother's vast knowledge- not only in alchemy but all kind of stuff his brother has decided to learn in order to sate his great thirst for knowledge.  
So Miles is very interested getting to know the older brother of Scar, the creator of the arrays on Scar's arms.  
Approaching the house, Miles notices a child laugher coming from inside. He knocks on the door, heads inside and finds an adorable yet strange scene with the once killer.  
Scar is lying on the floor, having the pale-skinned Ishvalen girl Selena sitting on his back and covering his head with that turquoise green scarf which Selena roughly stroking her hands against it. Declaring victorious: "Behold; my greatest attack!" She pulls the scarf off and pokes his cheek, a sound of electricity, revealing what the girl has been doing. The funny part of this scene is that Scar; a man who has killed some of the most powerful State Alchemist; is getting his ass handed by a young teenager.

"Show mercy little moon child, your power is too great." Scar tells her and for once has more than just a hint of amusement in his voice. Young Selena hugs his neck with a whooping laugher, telling her watching father proudly. "I told you I could defeat him!"

"You sure did." Shade says from his spot at the table, having the youngest one sitting on his lap and from the looks of it reading the book he found for her.

Oh, how amusing it is seeing Scar being put down to a whipped dopey uncle type by a small girl. Clearly, the man has more than a soft spot for children; considering he let the girl from Xing tag along, even protected her back when he still was a wanted man. Chuckling, Miles tells the 'defeated' man on the floor. "Maybe I overestimated your strength Ishvalen, for it seems you cannot handle a little girl."

"It's Selena to you, mister!" Selena exclaims confidently, pointing up at him while still sitting on Scar like he is a hunting trophy. "I may be small but it's because I'm compacted with danger!"

All Miles does is raises a brow of her words. Yup, he can defiantly see she's in family with Scar with that attitude. She just has more of it in her mouth instead of action like the nameless Ishvalen. "She's surely not lacking confidence." He remarks to Shade who smirks back in agreement. Back to the still floored Scar or rather the girl keeping his co-worker prisoner. "May I have your punching bag? I'm going to need him for today's assessments."

Selena thinks about it for a moment. "Hm, okay," she shrugs and jumps off, allowing Scar to get back on his feet.

Scar can see what his brother meant with Selena being like a wildcat, she doesn't really fancy being commanded around, only if there either is respect or a good reason. That and she has the strength the children of the moon has, yet still has that fire of the sun in her green eyes. Speaking of the sun. "Brother, you should pay our local doctor a quick visit. He will help you three with a salve against the sun, you and Harika will get used to the sun over time-"

"But Selena will need it, I'm aware." Shade finishes for him, nodding in understanding. To be frank, he had been planning on asking if the town has a doctor, and he also would like see what the home of Ishval has to offer. "After that, I would like investigate the town, maybe the marketplace. See if there is anything interesting."

"The market has a lot of different food to offer," Miles tells the man. "And with the railroad open to Xing, I'm sure there is something you recognize from your former home."

"If you buy any food, do me a favor brother:" Scar eyes his older brother in a way there says 'I'm serious about this' "Let me cook it."  
Miles sends him a question look and Scar explains. "The only thing he never got the hand of." He still remembers clearly all the horrors of food his brother made the few times their mother told him to cook and how no one- not even the local stray dog would eat it. Easy to say that their mother quickly stopped asking him to help her in the kitchen.

Shade smiles sheepishly. "I'll keep that in mind."

Scar briefly explains to him where they can find the doctor before leaving the house with Miles, having the thought he won't be surprised if his brother hasn't left the medical clinic after he's done with the morning work.

After having gotten some breakfast, Shade and his daughters head over to the local doctor. There is a single woman before them, so they will have to wait. Patience is something Harika still haven't mastered and about ten minutes later, she starts complaining about her boredom. "How much longer do we have to wait?" She whines, hanging over her father's shoulders. Shade turns away from his book, glancing up to the girl whose hanging is starting to push off his glasses. "I don't know." He tells her calmly. "You simply has to be patience."

"Can't you tanmute something?"

"Transmute, dear. And no, I will not."

"Why not?" Harika whines disappointed.

There is a good thing seeing her get impatience again. it shows she's not as scared as she was in Xing. Dealing with an impatience kid is easier than a paranoid one. "Because if I transmute something in here, I either have to ruin the floor or any of the nice things the doctor has. We can't have that can we?"

Harika shifts embarrassed. "...Guess not." She didn't really think about it like that. Still she wants something to happen so she won't be so bored. "but I'm so bored...!"

Shade gestures at the book he found in here, not exactly his kind of read but better than nothing he guesses. "Tell you what, I can read you this book aloud."  
Harika doesn't really seem to fancy the idea, but she's bored enough to do anything. So she takes a seat on his lap, letting him read the light novel.

Selena did listen to their father's read aloud, but only with a half ear as she has found her source of entertainment in a wayward lizard skittering over the floor to get caught once again by her when it gets too far away. Selena watches this quite scared lizard in her hands, intrigued how it threw off its tail when she caught it the first time. She hasn't seen many lizards in Xing, so getting a closer look at one here is a treat.  
When the former patient leaves the doctor's room and the doctor requesting them coming inside, Selena releases the probably very relieved lizard back outside, following her father and tells him what she had caught.

"And you set it free when you were done?"

"I did, think it appreciated it."

"I'm sure it did," Shade agrees, glad Selena treated that lizard with some respect. She can, after all, be quite rough when she gets too excited about something.  
The small family steps into the doctor's room, Shade has to bite his own lips so he wouldn't gasp at how this doctor's face looks. The whole face is disfigured by a lot of nasty scars. His daughters, on the other hand, don't have that form of self-control.

"What's wrong with his face?" Harika asks scared, hiding behind him. Selena isn't as scared as she is curious and gives the seemly used to this doctor a scanning look. "It looks like grated cheese."

"Girls!" Shade scowls them, both girls look quite startled up to him as it is rare he gets angry. "You don't say such crude things to people."  
"We're sorry." Both say, but Shade doesn't want their apologies, "say it to the doctor." And they say it to the now amused doctor.  
Shade gives the scared man apologetic smile. "Sorry about that."

"It's quite alright, they're not the first children asking such questions." The doctor brushes it off, not really bothered by the pale girl's ignorant insult, but he must admit that it's the first time anyone has called him a grated cheese.

"Probably not the last either." Shade remarks, giving the two embarrassed girls a look not to insult the man further.

The doctor agrees with the Ishvalen's words, he chuckles lightly before asking since he has come to know almost anyone in this city. "Are you new around? I can't recall seeing you or your daughters before."

"That's correct, we have been living in Xing beforehand." Shade explains the doctor, blinking when the man muses thoughtfully. "Hm, I wonder how many other Ishvalens has fled to Xing after the war."  
Again that with the war thing, but Shade doesn't want to ask about it now; not with Selena around. He doesn't want to make her relive those memories again. So instead he replies the man with a shrug. "That I do not know: I never met others in the years I lived there."

"Of course—oh where are my manners." The doctor realizes he hasn't properly introduced himself. "I'm doctor Tim Marcoh." And doctor Marcoh offers Shade his hand, Shade wants but can't shake it since he's missing that hand. It's not like Marcoh can see that since the poncho his brother gave him is covering both his arms. "I don't have a right hand at the moment..." He explains the doctor, taking Marcoh off guard, more so when Shade offers him his left with: "but I still have the left." Revealing the well known tattoos of reconstructions.

Marcoh takes a step back seeing those tattoos on someone else's arm, only Scar should be wearing them, since he helped the man to recreate these marks out from his right one.

Shade blinks of this move from the doctor, his confusions do get answered when the doctor asks almost fearfully. "Where did you get that array?"  
"Hm? Oh, I have it as long as I remember." Shade replies, giving the tattooed arm a small glances before dropping it back under the poncho's cover. "According to my brother, I created this one along with the one used for deconstruction."  
"Y-Your brother?" Marcoh repeats, eyes wide of what his head is putting together. Scar told him about the creator of those two arrays, but Scar always said he was dead. "Is your brother a man with a large scar on his forehead?"

Shade nods his confusions increases but also start to worry when the doctor falters on his feet.

Marcoh grabs the table's corner right before he collapses onto the floor of who is standing before him. "I can't believe it... you're Scar's older brother!" He starts laughing, catching Shade and the two kids very much off guard. The two girls look up to their father in hope he knows what is going on with the grated cheese doctor but their dad looks just as startled by this reaction. More so when Marcoh tells him with so much gratitude. "I never thought I would get the chance thanking the man who helped us save this country."

"What?" Shade asks, this is getting strange and sort of annoying when he doesn't remember anything from before Xing "I did what? Me? Saved this country? How?"

This time it is Marcoh's turn to get taken off guard, for a moment thinking he got the wrong guy. But it has to be, this man has the array AND missing his right arm.  
Shade shakes lightly his head from the warning headache he got from the news that he apparently have saved a whole country, what is he? Some sort of hero? He doubts it, but then again; he doesn't remember. "I'm sorry, this is quite overwhelming."

"Daddy does not remember anything before Xing," Selena says from her spot, poking to a fake skeleton with her sister watching unsure if she should join or not.

Ah, that makes more sense. With memory loss, Scar's brother wouldn't know about anything what happed in Amestris. But doesn't that also means... "How do you remember your brother then?"

Shade snaps his attention back to the doctor, allowing the girls to mess with the man's stuff a while longer. "Oh, he told me. Of course he could've been lying, but the one you know as Scar doesn't looks like the person to lie about something like this."

"No, even with everything he has done, Scar is still a very honorable man." Marcoh agrees, he has been around Scar long enough to know that. He blinks at the confused look Scar's brother gives him and he realizes that the man doesn't know what Scar had been doing a few years back. And honestly: he does not want to be the guy telling the older brother that. "You can trust his words." Scar's brother simply nods and even though the man doesn't remember; Marcoh still wishes to show his gratitude. "Without the research notes you left your brother, we might not have won. For that, a lot of people owe you their lives. If you wish to see your old notes; I still have them."

"I would like that very much, but that can wait." And Shade explains his reason for being here in the first place.

Marcoh is at first a bit confused why Scar send them here, several shops sells the sun resistance salve, then realizes that Scar might have send them here so he could properly meet the older brother of the man. He feels quite honored the former killer trusted him with such a meeting. Scar always spoke with such a pride, but mostly great sadness when the topic came to his older brother.  
He hands the older brother of Scar the salve, explaining him. "In the future, you can simply buy it in the local shops- as for your oldest daughter." Looking at her properly now Marcoh realizes that this one isn't Amestris- which wouldn't make sense if she is this man's daughter. No, the girl is an albino. He has met a single person with this condition before, but never an Ishvalen. It's quite curious seeing an Ishvalen without the trademark brown skin and red eyes. He fetches a salve people from far up north or with incredible sun sensitive skin gets. This girl going to need it since albinism removes the dark pigments in the skin which protects the person against the sun rays, this young woman will need the salve to ensure she won't get nasty sunburns. "This should protect her skin, but it won't make her immune, so I suggest proper clothing when out in the midday sun."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you, doctor." And with the business out of the way, Shade thinks he can allow himself letting the hungry beast for knowledge as his wife used to call it out. "If you don't have any more patients today, could you indulge me with my old research notes?"

"Of course."

"You two can go outside and play if you like." Shade suggests to his kids. He doesn't think they will find a bunch of old papers that interesting. "Just stay close to the house."  
"We will!" Selena promises and runs out with her younger sister close behind.  
"Don't forget the salve!" Shade calls after them, not really sure if they heard him or not, but he figures they did since Selena pulls out her new salve and puts it on her and Harika's skin before storming outside.

Marcoh walks over to his worktable, takes out a once again put together and worn notebook and hands it to its rightful owner. The doctor watches quietly the older brother of Scar read the first pages with a focused gleam in his red eyes. A look Marcoh has seen many times before in other alchemists, never in Scar's eyes though. Yes, Scar's brother is indeed an alchemist in heart.

"Some of the words... they are different." Shade muses, he recognizes them but cannot place what the words mean.  
"They are ancient Ishvalen." Marcoh replies, about to explain what they means but the Ishvalen stops him. "No, don't say it. I want to figure it out myself. My mind thrives on codes and mysteries like this."  
So Marcoh stays quiet, watching the first Ishvalen alchemist try and break his own code.  
Shade takes a seat, skimmer his eyes over the text in the book, as he get through the pages, he starts to recognizes it and the style of writing as his own. Slowly, as he continue stumbles on the word he at first couldn't translate, realizes what it means. "Gold, it means gold." He muses, flapping the page to where another word for gold appears, but also another word, it takes him a moment but he notices that word is 'immortality' he starts to realize that the words 'gold' and 'immortality' are on every page, not always the same way of word, but there. That must mean those two words hold some importance. He also takes notices that there is a subtle change on what side of the page he's reading. One side feels like Alchehestry and as for now the one he's most familiar with, the other side might be the alchemy Alphonse told him about. With this small fact in mind, Shade reads the words on each page more carefully but does quickly realizes that all that alchemy writing is not really useful. "Oh, I see." Shade chuckles lightly, putting the book onto the medical table. "my style of hiding research haven't changed much. Can you take it apart?" He asks the doctor who has been so kind enough letting him figure this out on his own. And Shade is glad he did, solving a mystery from his past self is exhilarated. It fills him with an excitement he only feels when facing a challenge of codes to a knowledge he yet has to understand.  
Marcoh separates the pages from each other, letting them spread out onto the table. He's quite awestruck how fast Scar's brother figured this conumdrum out. "Do you remember?" He asks the other man.

"No," Shade admits, turning the page he's holding in a way to figure out go about this now. "I mean I recognizes my style hiding research. Back at Xing I always hid my research as history books. This isn't exactly written as a history book, more like a teacher's book like the one I read last night. Still the style is there." He starts seeing a pattern again, and begins to organize the pages slowly into a form of circle. With the last page done, he grabs a pen and draw up the erased lines once again. Shade frowns seeing a transmutation circle appears, from how it had been hidden and how big it is. He figures this transmutation circle is a big deal. "Now, what do you do?" He muses, reading the put together words around the circle. The more he read the more horrified he gets. Shade takes a step back, staring in fear at this transmutation circle. According to his old writings. This one should cover the whole country, each pointer at a place been covered in blood by the dead. One of those pointers has been Ishval. Worse still, if this transmutation circle got activated: a lot of people will die. He turns to the doctor, fearful this transmutation circle is still threaten to be activated in this country. "Please tell me this isn't looming over us anymore." For if that's the case, then why aren't people trying to stop it.

"Don't worry, the threat is over." Marcoh ensures him, very impressed how quickly the man made this discovery. Then again, this was his old research notes and the Ishvalen did say that he recognized the writing style, so he had one advantage Marcoh and the others didn't have.

That's such a releif Shade thinks, yes giving this out as a warning could make whoever solved this a chance to stop the threat. But he feels like this isn't all his past self did. There is still the mystery why the writing style changed from Amestris alchemy to Alkahestry, does that means? Shade starts turning the pages and with the last one turned. He redrew the transmutation circle. After have read this new and more Alkahesty based one's properties, Shade realizes that his past self has made a sort of counter to the one on the other side of the pages, something to draw out the limitless power of the earth and destroys something disturbing the other one was suppose to do. A reverse transmutation circle so to speak. Shade is beginning to understand why Doctor Marcoh here thanked him when he realized who he was. He might have giving a lot of people, maybe this whole country a huge fighting chance to whatever his past self discovered. Tapping lightly from this new knowledge, Shade tells the doctor. "I'm glad my research helped."

"Your research saved a lot of people" Marcoh points out.

Shade doesn't replies, he's still wrapping his head around of what his old research notes taught him and he in a indirect way has saved countless of people lives. Noting to himself, he better keep that smug feeling in check or he might turn out as some arrogant fool, but he will allow himself a moment of pride and a pat on the back over this grand succession.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Past midday, Scar is done with the morning duties and thinks it's about time checking on his brother. knowing him; he probably still at Marcoh. He heads over to the clinic and to no real surprise finds his two nieces goofing around outside and from the looks of it: they have found themselves some new friends.

Harika spots him first and calls happy after him, "Uncle!" It warms his heart hearing the girls call him that single word with so much love. Love he long didn't think and still thinks he doesn't deserve. Still even though he doesn't deserve it, he will not hesitates for a second showing the girls how much he cares about them, how much having them around means. He lets the youngest jump up into his arms and he obliges lifts her up. Has to braces himself when the wildcat to Selena does the same, least this time he doesn't end on the ground. "Did you finish your chores?" Selena asks him.  
"I did." He replies, although he wouldn't call what he did today chores, alright maybe discussing the importance of the new well to the fields with Mustang can be considered a chore. He and the Brigadier General may have found neutral grounds but the hostility still lies in the surface, one there might never go fully away. But enough about the military, right now he wants to be with his newfound family. "Where's your father?" He asks them, not one bit surprised with Harika telling him.

"He's solving puzzles with the weird faced doctor." Pointing at the clinic.  
"Yeah, his face looks like grated cheese." Selena points out.

If Scar hasn't so strictly trained himself keeping his emotions under constant control; he might've laughed how the girls described Marcoh. "Dad didn't like us calling him that, thought."  
Of course he didn't and Scar wouldn't really either. "Your father is correct, it's not polite calling people names."

"Then everyone are mean to you." Harika says, pointing out that she's indeed his brother's daughter from how observant she had been. "They call you scar because of what happed to your face; that's not very nice."

"That's different." Scar had really hoped they wouldn't have noticed it this soon, but what else could he expect from the children of his brother? "They are not calling me out of spite, they are calling me Scar because that's my name for them."

"Why doesn't they call you by your real name?" Selena asks with a deep frown under that scarf of hers. "Don't you like your name?"

"I do, but..." how does he explains this? Lying to them won't work, as they will figure the truth out sooner or later but telling them their uncle is a mass murder; he cannot bring himself to do that either. "I have done some really bad things. Our god Ishvala does not consent such things, so I do not deserves bearing the name Ishvala gave me through the priests."

"So... you lost your name because you did something really bad?" Harika asks, mostly just to get this clear. She gasps and asks rather scared that she might too loses her name. "Can I lose mine too?!"

God he hopes not. "No, you won't lose your name as long you stay fair, kind and respects the teaching of Ishvala."  
"What kind of teaching?" Selena asks this time, she does recall the name of this god, but not really the teachings. Scar would tell them, but not now. "I will tell you later." he puts them both back down on the ground again ."Right now; I needs to get your father out so we can buy something to eat tonight."

"Good luck with that!" Selena laughs, she knows how hard time her second mother had getting him out from the studies.  
Luck indeed. Scar sends the two off to play a bit more with the local children before heading inside Marcoh's clinic. "Brother?" he calls, reaching for the door with a strong sense of déjà vu. Stepping inside, the feeling of déjà vu gets stronger seeing the mess of papers and books lying scattered all over the table. His brother seems to have been in a deep discussion with Marcoh before getting interrupted by the younger Ishvalen.  
"Oh, hey," Shade greets him surprised seeing his brother here. "Finished with your duties already?"  
Scar scans the many papers lying around the two alchemists, it's incredible how quickly his brother can make a mess. "What were you talking about?"

"Medical mostly." Shade replies.

"Your older brother's new research is a valid resource in the medical community." Marcoh explains the scarred man with a excited gleam in his eyes, he admits it's been long he last been around a fellow alchemist and healer. "He's been trying teaching me more about Alkahestry, but I just can't wrap my head around this 'dragon pulse' business."

"He will have to teach you about it one other day." Scar tells them both, eyeing his brother. "You haven't been at the marked place yet."

"Ah, sorry about that..." Shade smiles embarrassed, scratching the back of his head. "Guess I forgot the time."

Like he always does when doing research, typical brother. But something he no longer gets angry about, he has missed his brother so much these long years. "You can return back here tomorrow, figure Marcoh could set you with a small job." The healing trick of Alchehestry is incredible useful, he knows that fact by personal experience.

"I would love to." Marcoh replies, these few hours of talking with Shade has been very enlightened and also a great honor.

Shade thanks for the possible job, however, there is one thing he would like first before taking any jobs or duties. "I will take the offer, but only when I have both my arms." He places his hand over the stump of his right. The wounds have healed fully thanks to Mei and his own ability to heal wounds, so he should be able get a new automail arm on it now. Marcoh did suggest he might be able to return the arm fully with that red stone of his, but Shade doesn't want anything to do with that blood red stone. Being near it makes his skin crawl from the disturbing chi that stone gives out. Marcoh looked quite surprised when he said this, which did lead to the dragon pulse conversation. But even if he hasn't gotten that creepy vibe from the stone, for some reason Shade doesn't want his right arm back. He isn't sure why, but seeing the stump doesn't fill him with grief or despair. It feels him with pride. And that's why he will instead get a new automail arm. but even though he know it has to be done and he will be better off with the surgery. He still shudders by the thought of what he has to endure all over again. "I really hoped I didn't have to go through this again but..." However his mind is made up and he needs two hand, so; "brother, the moment you have the time. Can you help me find a suitable automail engineer?"

Scar nods, of course he will help his brother with that. And he wants his brother to get the best automail there is, which means they will be going to Rush Valley.

"See you later doctor" Shade bid Marcoh farewell and leaves along with Scar, both hearing the doctor replies back "it was an honor meeting you"

The two pick up the kids and together head to the marked place, here Shade tells his brother about his old research notes. "You know, looking at something I know was made by me, but I have no memories about compiling them. It was quite strange."

"Did you solve it?" Scar asks only mildly curious, he simply keeps on the subject just to hear his brother talk.  
"Took me a while, but I did." Shade replies proudly, glancing at one of the many stands. "And I'm glad that crisis is over."

Scar pays for the vegetables and fruits he bought, handing the two girls an apple to each. That kind of fruit had been a rarity in his youth but now with the trading routes up, it has become quite common.

"Was it bad?" Shade asks, turning to the back of his brother. "The crisis?"

"The hardest one I've ever fought." Scar replies, the fight with Bradley almost cost him his life. He is now truly grateful that Armstrong saved him, if she haven't; then he would never have been reunited with his brother again. He stops and meets his brother's eyes. "but it had been all worth it. And I'm glad to have survived."

"And I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." Shade muses, he wishes he could've remembered when he recovered from his coma. If he had, then he would have left Xing and track down his brother: help him any way he could- as much as a bookworm like him could anyway.

Yes, it would've been comforting and kept him from going the path of vengeance, but Scar fears that if his brother had been around that time; then the Homunculi would've tried using him as a sacrifice. Maybe even killed him and that would've made him give completely into the beast of vengeance. So it might been best that his brother had stayed in Xing all that time, safe and alive. "Don't be brother... What I fought in that time... I fear you wouldn't have survived those encounter or they would've forced you to work for them. Praise Ishvala you instead stayed in safety and-" he eyes the two girls chatter with one of the shop owners "-you blessed the world with two wonderful children."

"Yeah," Shade smiles, his troubled mind of regret eases. If he hasn't stayed in Xing, Selena maybe never would have gotten a new family and Harika never born. "They are a blessing indeed." Speaking about children. "Do you have any?"

"No."

"Any woman caught your eyes?"

"No," but apparently his eyes has betrayed him, that or his brother has become a mind reader as the older brother says with a teasing smile. "You are so lying, must be one heck of a woman if she finds that ugly mug handsome."  
Scar shoots him a glare, he knows it is a trap and he hates himself for falling so easily for it. More so as his cheeks feels like the sun is burning them. "Like you're any better with the hermit behavior of yours." he retorts, suddenly feeling like the age he's suppose to be.

"I had a wife, and trusts me when I say that she could do some impressive moves—"

"Brother!"

"Ooh, what were you thinking?" Shade pretends to be shocked, but the grin on his face isn't deceiving anyone. "I was talking about how gracefully she could move when she practiced her fighting." and starts laughing of how flustered Scar has become. "Shame on you little brother: thinking such dirty thoughts about your brother's wife."

Scar grumble something incoherent, which only causes Shade to laugh harder. It did stop when the younger one punches him over the left shoulder. "There's no woman" he repeats in a huffy tone and leaves before his brother start again.

Caressing his sour shoulder, Shade follows Scar with a smirk on his lips.


	8. Going to Rush Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting his soon to be Automail engineer, Shade notices there is clear tension between her and his brother.

Scar opens his eyes to a sound there unintentionally brought him back to when he was just a kid, sharing a room with his brother. It's a sound back then filled him with annoyance, he admits even now he feels the same thing, but not as strongly anymore. "Why can't your mind ever rest?" He grumbles, considering just go back to sleep but decides otherwise and gets up from bed, heading into the living room where- right and behold sits his brother with his nose in a book.

Shade jumps when he realizes Scar is here. "Oh, I didn't wake you did I?" He asks worriedly.

"you should be sleeping," Scar tells him in a matter of fact, especially what is going to happen tomorrow.

"I know..."

"but?"

Shade sighs, putting down the book and caress his temple, his mind spinning with more thoughts than usual. "My head won't let me. I have been shifting and turning these last three hours. So I thought I might as well be a little proactive."

Exactly like when they were kids. When his brother got too many thoughts; his mind refuses his body rest. It will only allow him when the questions spinning in there are sated. Scar brews two cups of herb tea, handing one of them to Shade and takes a seat beside him. "What's on your mind?" He asks, to then frown when his brother gives him a surprised look. "What?"

"It's nothing." Shade returns back to the book, embarrassed this kind gesture took him off guard.

Scar does have an idea of why, back when they were kids, he would often just gets very huffy before going back to sleep. And nearing the war of Ishval, he wouldn't really be around since his brother lived in his own house by then and most of their interactions back then have either been heated arguments about how wrong it was study alchemy. Hated the fact his brother dwelled his mind into such heresy but he loved his brother too much to ever hate him personally and he thinks his brother knew that. As the few times, his brother noticed him watching; he would smile. Shaking off the memories, Scar gestures for his brother to tell whatever heresy he's now doing.

Shade takes a deep breath before explainin0; "During the conversation with the doctor, we came into the subject about how the human body has a flow just as the ground has. I was aware of that, have tapped into it a few times. But it made me thinking; could I interact with this flow inside the human body to a more wanted effect?"

"I don't follow." Scar admits, he has never done much research on alchemy, most what he can do is more out of guesswork. Yes, he is smart enough to know how exactly alchemy works, but he has deliberately kept himself distance from doing further research on the matter. Back when he was a cold murder, he knew enough to use the right arm of deconstruction; turn the insides of a person into mush or cause great destructions to his surroundings. "Is this like the dragon pulse?"

"Yes, except it's inside a person." Shade nods and places his hand on Scar's right shoulder. "If I wanted, I could disrupt your inner dragon pulse and makes you unable to use your right arm for about an hour."

Scar's eyes wide hearing this, his brother can really do such a thing? "What else can you do with this ability?" He asks, restraining himself from pulling away. He trusts his brother won't do this on him.

"Me? Only disable" Shade shrugs and leans back in his chair. He, of course, knows how to make the blow lethal but never wishes to do that practice. "The closest thing I have ever come to fighting. But I was wondering if I could use this tactic to- example ease up pain."

Scar is not sure if he likes this or not, in one hand he can see where his brother is going. Using alchemy to dwell pain instead of drugging the person with sedatives, maybe even help someone recovering faster. However, there is also a bad side to this idea and that if it's been used on soldiers. He wouldn't like to face a soldier who wouldn't be able to feel pain, continue on fighting even though his arm was snapped in half. It reminds him a bit too much of those man-eating dummies. However, he trusts his brother, and will personally make sure no one from the military will turn his research into a weapon.

"I am very certain it's possible, for I think I unintentionally did it when they tore my automail arm off. It didn't hurt as much as I thought, and the loss of blood was what knocked me out; not the pain." Shade explains, not noticing the look in the other man's eyes; he's too busy skim the book for the facts he's needing for this idea. "So maybe if I can recreate this tactic, I might not need four years to recover."

Ah, now he sees why his brother cannot sleep. Scar isn't surprised over his brother's dread going through the surgery again, he has heard it's a very painful affair and one he wishes his soft skinned brother wouldn't have to go through.

"Hang on." Shade interrupts Scar's thoughts, the one armed man flaps between the pages, reading a section intensely to then smile widely. "I knew it! It is possible" and before Scar can stop him. Shade has found a piece of paper and a pen, writing down his discovery. Scar rolls his eyes, "brother you need sleep."

"just a little more time, I almost got it."

He always says that, and it always more than just an hour. "Listen to me, we can postpone the automail surgery." Scar tries to reason his brother, he grabs Shade's arm "There's no need to—" and gets the biggest startle when Shade's left arm suddenly reacts, the alchemy reaction going through his right arm, spreading through his entire body. He falter of what incredible weird sense it left him in, his body feels numb, as if sleeping. He drops onto the floor but feels no pain from the landing. He gasps of what has happened.

"Are you okay?" Shade asks worried, jumping off his chair and helps the very disorientated man back up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean this to happen. I was so caught up in the discovery I-"

"It's alright." Scare interrupts his brother's river of apologies, it's not like Shade is the only one who has been dealing with alchemic out-lashes. He had a lot of those back when he learned how to control the right arm's alchemy, still has them. But he has gotten better not having the right one reacts on his rage anymore, it leaves such a darn mess. The left on the other hand... well, Shade proved that if the user got an alchemic theory in the head and gets startled enough, then the left arm will react. "I shouldn't have startled you" these instinctive alchemy reactions can be useful from time to time, after all without one of them; Bradley would probably have killed him.

"And I should've been more careful." Shade scowls himself, placing Scar on the chair he asks worriedly. "How much damage did I do?"

Scar pinches his left arm, but all he gets is a painless numbness, this is weird and freaky. "I can't feel pain."

"You can't?" Shade blinks. Scar shakes his head and the older one grumbles on this issue. Doesn't matter it's a victory, he can cheer about that later: when his brother can feel properly again. "I'm inclined to wait an hour or so, see if it wears off on its own before I try to mess around with your body by alchemy," he suggests, after all, he did only disrupt the dragon pulse; not removing it.

"I would prefer that very much." Scar agrees, he trusts his brother, it's the darn alchemy he doesn't trust. So they wait, a very awkward form of waiting. About two hours pass before Scar is starting to feel small senses of pain, but only when he pinches his skin with all his might. A half hour later and he's starting to feel normal, still with the numbness, though. Shade is much relieved it disappeared on its own. "Oh thank god... I thought I had really messed up."

Stroking his left arm, also glad this hasn't been permanent and yet he is impressed how quickly his brother made that theory work. "Will you now go back to sleep?" Scar asks Shade in an annoyed tone, he got enough drama for one night.

Shade chuckles weakly. "Yeah, and sorry about this whole thing..."

Scar simply nods, quietly heading back to bed, never thought his brother's knowledge of alchemy would reach this far. But he should've expected it; he is, after all, bearing his brother's right arm as if it always has been his own. And that happen when his brother had little to none experience how to actually perform alchemy. It's a bit scary to think that his brother might be way more powerful than he ever has been. Scar lifts his right arm, the arm he used to kill people. He did it with only basic knowledge how to use it, so what can a scholar in alchemy do with it? At least Shade won't use it to kill people: he's too much of a pacifist for that and Scar is much relieved about that fact. He would be very scared if his brother ever got taken by the beast of vengeance and turned his alchemy into a weapon.

One good thing came out from what happened last night, and that's Shade has discovered a way where he wouldn't suffer as much against the surgery, and still. "I can't make my body completely immune against pain, there is a reason why the automail engineers don't knock the patient out," Shade explains Scar over breakfast.  
Scar is not really sure how to react on this other than disbelief of what his brother has gone through. "Are you telling me that you went through a surgery with little to no sedatives?" His brother nods. dear god no wonder why he was so set on figuring this pain numbing trick out. "How did you handle it?"

"I didn't," Shade replies hard as he grabs himself another piece of bread, happy the kids are outside playing. "All I could do was scream myself hoarse, trashing as much the binding allowed me. I passed out from the pain more than once and when they were finally done, it took me four years before I even could manage to move my new arm."

Scar's body tense hearing how much his brother has suffered, regret that he is partly at fault of this. His brother shouldn't have been suffering, if he had just kept his arm instead of giving it to him...! but that was a choice his brother made on his own account... and now he's paying for it.

"Anyway, even with all excruciation pain and rehabilitation. I'm still glad I went through it, and it wasn't so bad as Li stayed by my side throughout the whole ordeal." Shade continues, he can see the regret in his brother's eyes, as if he's thinking he is at fault at this. Why? he does not know and gets the feeling that his brother really doesn't want to talk about it. It's frustrating that he does not know what is causing his brother this pain, he wants to help but it's hard when the man refuses to let him. Maybe he will take his extended hand when he's ready, Shade can only hope.  
Scar meets his eyes, realizes the hint from him but all that does is making the man look more in pain. Why won't he tell him what is bothering him? Shade thinks with the sense of helplessness. He sighs and calls for the kids to wash the desert sand off before they leave. "Whatever regret you're feeling about me; don't. nothing that happen is your fault." He tells his brother softly and leaves the table, he needs to pack his research notes before they leave.

Perhaps it wasn't his fault, but Scar still feels bad that he is the reason to why his brother has to go through this again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

About an hour later, the small Ishvalen family is traveling to Rush Valley by train. There were a few complications with Scar leaving Ishval since he is still considered by many a wanted murder. That is why Miles and Lieutenant Hawkeye are going with them.

As this is the first time Riza have seen the person the Major talked about being Scar's older brother; a brilliant alchemist and creator of the alchemy Scar have been using. Easy to say that her ranking officer got quite intrigued and Riza agreed to escort them to Rush Valley for the automail surgery in a way getting to know this man better.

"I hear you are an alchemist, a rarity around Ishval." She points out, so far the only alchemist of Ishval they have known of is Scar, but that man hasn't been doing any sort of alchemy since the Promising Day. "So I hear," Shade replies in a casual manner, unlike Scar who looks so angry all the time, his older brother Shade is a lighthearted man. "The Ishvalen belief doesn't condone alchemy, so out of respect for that, I will not perform alchemy unless highly necessarily."

Scar feels a warm squeeze around his chest hearing this, he's glad his brother's old respect for Ishvala haven't fully disappeared.

"What are you doing in Ishval Miss. Hawkeye?" Shade then asks the lieutenant. "I know you're helping us rebuild Ishval, but how exactly?"

"We're aiding your people setting up plantations and turn Ishval into a central trading route between Amestris and Xing," Hawkeye explains the man.

"Hm, that explains why the market has a lot of Xingese food." Shade muses, and since he has been living in Xing for a while, he knows a bit about what the Xing people want. "I don't know much about food, but I do know about silk. My wife often took me out to the local silk farm. The Xingese people really love that type of clothing and I'm sure our country does as well." And starts explaining the Lieutenant and Major how to produce this form of fabric by the help of a special caterpillar called the silkworm and how he has observed they extract this fine fabric out from the cocoon of this insect. "All they would require is mulberry leaves, and if you figure out how to properly grow this tree, the Ishvalen people will also be able to trade the berries: they are edible for humans."

"I love mulberry!" Selena declares cheerfully to the adults. "It's like candy, just healthier!"

Well, isn't this a pleasured surprise of an opportunity. "I'll be sure look into this when I return back to base," Riza says, sure Mustang would like looking into this possible new trading object can be useful for the people in Ishval and rest of Amestris.

Miles is also quite impressive about what this older brother of Scar knows, makes him wonder what else is inside that head of his. He is sure General Armstrong would love meeting this guy, and hopefully, Shade won't get too intimidated by her which could make Scar protective and get into a fight with the General.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The train ride to Rush Valley goes smoothly, Selena did cause a bit trouble when she got too excited about that friend she made on the train, so Shade had to rein her in. Both Miles and Riza found it incredibly amusing when the youngest of the two Ishvalen girls crawl up on Scar's lap and plays pretend with the man, no idea how much she is ruining his image of being an intimidating man.

Doesn't do any better when he obliges on Harika's demand getting carried on his shoulders when they leave the train.

"Any special automail engineer you have in mind?" Miles asks the scarred Ishvalen, having a big amused smile from the adorable scene of a small girl getting a ride on Scar's shoulders.

Ignoring the man's smiling at his predicament, Scar admits he had one in mind, how, ver "I do not think she will do me or my family any favors." and he doesn't blame her one bit.

Riza knows exactly who the man is talking about. "That's a weird choice." All things considered what this man did to her parent.

"I'm aware, but I have seen Rockbell's work personally and I know it would fit my brother's needs." Scar explains the Lieutenant. Shade casts him a glance, having a hint of confusions in them before turning back to scanning the area. "Where's Selena?" He asks, noticing that the teenager is nowhere around them. Scar and the two soldiers look around for the pale skinned Ishvalen.

Riza spots the girl, "over there." Pointing at the exit of the train station, the girl is running out with no idea she is leaving the others behind. Shade calls for her, but the girl is too far off to hear. The father of Selena face-palm. "Dear lord I can't take my eyes away from her in a second... " About to go in pursuit but gets stopped by Scar, "I'll get her." He puts the disappointed Harika down, and turns to the two soldiers; "keep them safe" and he runs off.

"Safe from what?" Shade asks slightly worried. "How dangerous is this place?" He asks the two soldiers.

"There is nothing to worry about." Miles ensures him, explaining Scar probably only said it because he cares deeply for their safety. "Accidents do after all happens."

"What about we heads over and talk with the automail engineer Scar mentioned," Riza suggests, offering Harika her hand, to her small surprise the small girl refuses it, instead taking her father's. She does quickly brushes it off and guides Shade towards that particular shop.

Meanwhile, Scar is impressed how swift Selena can move. And with that fire in her heart, Scar is certain she will grow into a strong and powerful woman. Just like a certain wall of Briggs he knows, except Selena will have fire in her eyes instead of ice. He wonders how Selena will react to General Armstrong and also fears when that day will come. Not sure Armstrong would appreciate an overconfident kid talking back to her as he's sure Selena will do that when they meet. He finds Selena, the girl chattering with a young black woman, seemly excited about something. And before he can get over to them, both run off. He follows and can almost hit his head against the nearby wall when this black young woman jumps easily up to one of the roof's, making the giggling Selena follows.

He must admit that if the girl got a bit training, she could become a good Ishvalen monk. "Selena!" He calls, after have gotten onto the roof like the two female. The two stops, the black young woman looks quite startled, Selena simply gives him a cheerful wave. "Uncle! I made a new friend!"

Maybe the monk training would also help with her focus as well. "You shouldn't run off like that." He lectures her.

Selena's smile drops and she kicks a lose tile plate in embarrassment. "I'm sorry..." she just got so excited about this new place. Giving the woman a small wave, "nice meeting you" and trots over to her uncle.

"You two squirt." The young woman calls cheerfully and with a almost unnatural grace runs off. Scar watches that one leaves, getting the feeling her legs might not be organic anymore. No surprise, this whole place is filled with people with artificial limbs. "Let's go." he tells Selena and with a nods from her, they both jump down from the roof and heads over to the shop Scar is sure where the others are by now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"It's busy in here." Shade remarks of the many people crowding this shop with the name of Atelier Garfield. Looking down he notices how uncomfortable Harika looks and asks Miles taking her up. The Major does and the girl calms a bit further down, still she clings to the soldier's clothing like a lifeline. "You really don't like crowds; do you little one?" Miles asks her softly. She shakes her head that she doesn't, less so when she has no idea which one of them wants to hurt her.

Riza walks through the crowd, calling when she spots a blond Amestrian young woman, at the moment repairing an elderly man's arm. "Winry!"

"Oh hey, Riza." Winry Rockbell greets her in a happy surprise. "I wasn't aware you were coming on a visit."

"Sorry about that, I'll sure call the next time," Riza replies with a faint smile on her lips, it does disappears slightly when explaining the automail engineer. "I'm here on official business."

Finishing the repairs and lets the man walk over to the owner of the shop so he could pay, Winry turns her full attention to the Lieutenant. "What kind of business?"

Riza motion Shade to step forward, he does and Riza explains. "I'm escorting this man and his family. As you can see; he needs an engineer's service."

Winry nods in understanding. Alphonse did tell her about this man and him being the older brother of Scar, yet has no idea about anything what Scar has done. "Shade, right? Al spoke about you." She says, unsure how to be around the older brother of her parents murder. But looking into those red eyes, she realizes Shade has too gentle of a look in them to be anything like Scar, also she notices this Ishvalen man has that gleam in his eyes like Ed and Al has. Ah yes, Al did mention that Shade is actually an alchemist himself, that explains that gleam.

Shade offers her his left hand and she takes it. "nice meeting you, miss."

"Rockbell."

Shade blinks, for some odd reason that name rings a bell. "That name sounds familiar."The two soldiers and Winry blink, noticing this Shade waves his hand flustered to them. "but I don't know why...! my memories are all scrambled up, remember."

Okay, Shade here is very diffirently from Scar, this man has a sort of charm Scar does not have. She is beginning to like Shade here already. "My parents were doctors in the war of Ishval." She explains this way more likable Ishvalen.

Shade turns back to her, giving her a quite surprised look. "Really?"

She nods, "Yes, they saved your brother's life." Thinking about telling Shade what his brother did to them as thanks, but just couldn't bring herself to shatter that thankful look in the man's red eyes and less so when he says:

"Then I am eternal grateful for their aid. Is there a way I can personally thank them?"

"No... they are dead..."

"oh." Shade's expression drops instantly, he shift on his feet once before speaking again. "I may not remember anything about the war, but from how the people in Ishval carry this sort of pain in their eyes and many has scars on their bodies- myself included. I can conclude that your parents were very brave risking their life helping others, a courage you can be very proud of."

Winry can feel the tears pressing against her eyes but refuses to let them fall. With the tears in check, she gives Shade a small smile. "Thank you, I really predicate hearing this."

Shade nods in return, to smile weakly when Winry asks him with an excitement he recognizes in himself when he stumbles upon a new mystery he can solve.

"Now, shall we see on that arm of yours?" Gesturing to the table in the back of the shop. The man follows her inside, takes off the poncho and takes a seat. Winry notices right away that this man already has been wearing automail, but something or someone has torn it off. "What happed to your former arm?" She asks him.  
"Some people tore it off when I refused answering them certain questions." Shade replies quietly. Winry winches hearing that, and also feels angry someone can be so cruel tearing off an automail arm. "That's barbaric..."

"Agree." Shade says and has to asks since he has been afraid the damaged the Wang clan did to him is too major getting a new arm. "Will I still be able to get a new one attached?"

After a close inspection of the badly scarred arm, Winry can say this. "Don't you worry, I can attach one; no problem."

"Oh thank god." Shade breathes out air of relief. Winry smiles and with a note book in hand, she starts designing a arm suiting for this man, asking him what he would mostly need it for. "No weapons." He tells her right away. "I won't be doing any combat. But if you could do..." he explains how he would like a smooth surface, one with as few plating as possible and he also would like metal resistance to heat since he is living in a desert after all.

Winry thinks about these two requests, and is certain she can come up with something good for this man. "I have to give your arm some moveable plating, without them you won't get the same mobility as a normal arm." He nods that is fine by him and with these requirement written down she asks; "How fast do you need this arm? I can build it in three days if its a rush order, but that will cost you extra."

"Oh, just take the time you need," Shade tells her, giving this woman a small smile. "I'm in no hurry."

Winry nods, blinking in surprise when a teenager girl suddenly comes running into the shop like a speeding bullet "Daddy! You're not gotta believe what this place has!" She calls and jumps around the room like an excited puppy while telling the man about all the people wearing automail. Winry stares of what this clearly not Ishvalen looking girl called the man. "Adopted?"

The man nods, before turning his red eyes back to the speaking like a waterfall girl. "Still Ishvalen though." and explains Winry briefly. "She has a condition there removes the color pigmentation in her skin and eyes."

Makes little to no sense for her, wasn't even aware people could lose the color in their skin other than when they don't get exposed to the sun. "She's a cute one." she says instead. The man nods and calls for the chipper girl's attention. "Selena, this is Winry Rockbell. She will give me a new metal arm."

"Cool!" Selena cries joyful but drops when memories of what happened the last time her daddy went through this. "Oh wait, you gotta be sick and in pain again, won't you?"  
"it is necessary," he tells her softly. Selena turns her bright green eyes to Winry, asking hopefully. "Can't you make it hurt him less? Last time daddy was in pain for so long..."

Winry feels so bad, but she cannot change the fact that it is necessary that the patient doesn't get too much sedative under the surgery. "I'm sorry..."

Selena lowers her head, to then shoot her a glare and runs out, ignoring her father's calling for her. Winry's eyes follow this understandable angry girl and gasps seeing a face she really didn't want to see; Scar. Why did he also has to be here?

Shade follows Miss Rockbell eyes and spots his brother, he smiles and about to call his brother over, but then notices the regretful look in his brother's eyes, turning back to the engineer, he notices that she does not look happy to see him. Okay, only an idiot won't realize that there is animosity between the two. For what reason he does not know; figure he will ask his brother later. "How long do you think it will take you?" He asks Miss Rockbell friendly, pretending he hasn't taken notice of the aura of hostility around the two.

"Hm? Oh-" Winry snaps back to her customer, ignoring her parents killer for the moment. "Let me see... give me eleven days and you have your arm."

"Then I will be back in eleven days," Shade says and with thanks, he leaves the shop. Scar sends Winry a single glance which she returns before they both go their separate way.

Out on the streets of Rush Valley, Shade pulls his brother gently back, letting the two soldiers and kids walk further forward. When sure they are out of hearing range, he voices the observant he did between Winry and Scar. "What did you do to earn her disdain?"

Scar doesn't answer, he had really hoped his brother hasn't taken notice about this looming regret he feels every time he sees this young woman nor that she still doesn't really like having him around of the reminder who killed her parents.

Shade can see this causes his brother great pain and regret, he dreads what is causing those feelings, but he much rather wants to know that being left in the dark. And he wants to know this by his brother and not by someone else's mouth. "Brother, what is it for a pain you are carrying in your heart?"

Scar turns away, afraid how his brother will react, more so when Shade barely knows who he is. "... If your memories ever return... I will tell you." He promises. Scar knows it's very childish and even selfish of him, but if he has to tell this to his brother; he much rather do it when the man at least partly knows what started it.

Shade frowns deeply by this suggestion, feeling like he's getting a bit screwed over. "You are aware that might never happen." Scar does not answer him. Shade watches the younger man for a while and sighs in defeat. "Alright... but you better keep that promise." He tells his brother firmly.

Scar meets his eyes, has to remind himself that his brother has forgotten that Ishvalens honor their words. "I swear by the blood we share in our veins."

Those promising words did catch Shade a bit off guard, probably because he's used to hearing Xingese people makes a solemn promise to mention their clan or honor of a warrior. But he will accept this solemn promise and the bond they share as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many of you have probably been waiting for the meeting between Scar and Winry. I have read several fanfictions where Winry forgive Scar, but that is never going to happen in this fanfiction. I don't think something like that ever should be forgiving, but there are other ways to get over such horrible things and that is by learning from their mistakes and do better in the future.
> 
> but that's just how I see it.

**Author's Note:**

> **and the ending of the first chapter of this story. I hope you like it and will stick around for more. those of you who have been following me for a while probably already going to know I am not good at making short stories.**
> 
>  
> 
> **till next time!**


End file.
